Entre Nos Mains
by MacBethncis
Summary: Tony et Gibbs. Gibbs et Tony. Voici la suite de Eyes Only. Les choses ont changé entre eux et autour d'eux. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées. La question est : Le resteront elles ?
1. Entrelacées

Sur une suggestion de Neverland, voici la suite de "Eyes Only", elle se situe après le 3.02 car il n'y a rien à changer au 2.23, 3.01 et 3.02. Pour moi, ils sont trop importants. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas en apprendre de trop sur la saison 3 avant la diffusion en France (La Belgique la diffuse donc j'ai un peu d'avance). Il y aura tout de même quelques spoilers et en particulier la présence dans l'histoire de la nouvelle directrice Jenny Shepard.

J'espère que ce premier chapître va vous plaire...

**Entre Nos Mains**

**Chapître I. Entrelacées**

Anthony DiNozzo avait laissé Gibbs au bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Il aurait voulu l'attendre mais il n'en pouvait plus, il était si fatigué. Et cette fatigue ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui et pas d'hier non plus, il le savait très bien. Seulement jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y attarder, sur ça et tout le reste, en fait. Il avait espéré s'endormir très vite mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait tellement de choses dans la tête avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux semaines. Les pires comme les meilleures...

**... FLASH BACK**

Ce matin-là, Tony se réveille le sourire aux lèvres car l'homme qui le tient dans ses bras lui a dit, la veille, qu'il l'aimait. Il sent les doigts de Jethro bouger sur sa poitrine. D'abord un mouvement inconscient puis un changement qui devient une caresse volontaire et experte. Tony sourit de plus belle, pivote et croise alors les yeux de Gibbs qui s'ouvrent.

**- Bonjour, **souffle Tony.

**- Bonjour, **répond Gibbs, un sourire naissant sur le visage.

Gibbs se penche et embrasse Tony. D'abord du bout des lèvres puis ne supportant pas de s'en trouver privé, il reprend les lèvres de DiNozzo et continue, tout en le faisant basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. La tête de Tony, enfoncée dans l'oreiller, n'attend que cela. Sa poitrine n'attend aussi que le passage de la main de Gibbs tandis qu'elle glisse vers son sexe qui est tout autant impatient. Gibbs relève la tête, quittant un instant les lèvres de son amant.

**- Comment va-t-on faire ? **

**- Tu as oublié comment il faut faire ? **lui répond Tony, en souriant.

**- Je pourrais te montrer encore bien des choses que tu ignores, crois-moi. Mais je ne parle pas de ça, DiNozzo.**

**- De quoi alors ? **dit-il, en pensant qu'au bureau avec ce genre de jeu, il aurait déjà ramassé une tape derrière la tête.

**- Du bureau. Comment va-t-on leur dire pour nous ? **

**- Pourquoi veux-tu leur dire ? **

**- D'abord, je veux que Ducky, Abby, Kate et McGee sachent et puis, je veux aussi pouvoir t'inviter au restaurant, passer du temps hors d'ici, pas avoir toujours à nous cacher et surtout je veux pouvoir prendre ta main quand ça me plaît.**

**- Je suis flatté mais ce n'est pas la peine. Regarde, elle est à toi ma main, quand tu veux, **annonce Tony, en prenant la main de Gibbs dans la sienne.

**- Tu en vaux la peine,** dit Gibbs, en plongant son regard dans celui d'Anthony.

Après qu'un sourire soit apparu sur son visage, Tony relève la tête et embrasse alors Gibbs en ajoutant simplement :

**- Je préfère que tu me montres ces choses que j'ignore.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux, **répond Gibbs, le regard malicieux.

Les mains de Tony et de Gibbs toujours entrelacées...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK.**

_"Gibbs m'a effectivement fait des choses que j'ignorais et que j'aurais voulu refaire très vite mais tout a basculé : Kate ... _

_Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Et je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour la revoir tomber, pour revoir son sang se répandre sur le toit de cet immeuble, pour sentir son sang sur mon visage..."_

**... FLASH BACK**

Gibbs parvient enfin à détourner son regard des immeubles d'en face, un de ceux d'où Ari a tiré. C'est Ari, et personne d'autre, il en a la certitude. Son regard glisse vers le visage de Kate, figé pour toujours. C'est là qu'il entend tousser : Tony !

Gibbs relève la tête, Tony a lâché son arme et a reculé de quelques pas alors que son regard, lui, est toujours fixé sur Caitlin. Le visage de Tony est couvert de sang. Gibbs rengaine son arme, se précipite vers lui et prend sa figure dans ses mains :

**- Tu vas bien ? **

DiNozzo dégage son visage.

**- Ce n'est pas mon sang. Arrête ! Tes mains vont en être couvertes.**

Tony se retourne, tout en s'éloignant et tousse encore. Gibbs regarde ses mains, elles sont rouges mais il revient à Tony dans la seconde, juste à temps pour le voir vaciller et en moins de deux, il est près de lui et l'agrippe. Ses mains autour d'Anthony.

Tony baisse les yeux, voit les mains de Gibbs et réalise qu'il n'est pas seul, que Gibbs est là pour lui. Anthony réaffirme, à cet instant, cette promesse qu'il s'est faite bien avant que Gibbs et lui ne deviennent plus que des collègues, plus que des amis : _"Je serai toujours là pour Gibbs, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il m'en coûte." _

DiNozzo sent sa respiration se calmer, se retourne et enlace l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK.**

_"Bien des choses ont changé depuis la mort de Kate et j'ignore toujours où ça va nous mener. Je me souviens des heures passées sous la pluie afin d'identifier de quelle arme Ari s'est servi. Et j'ai fini par retrouver la douille de la balle qui a .. qui a ..." _

Et Tony arrêta là ses pensées, incapable de faire face au fait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Kate, d'avoir failli perdre Gibbs aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigts et de remercier que ça ne soit pas arrivé, augmentant encore sa culpabilité envers Caitlin. Elle lui manquait comme une soeur, lui qui n'en avait pas eu et qui maintenant, n'en aurait plus jamais.

_"Bien sûr, Ari a payé. Seulement sa mort n'a pas apporté la paix à l'équipe, juste le soulagement de ne plus compter avec lui. Et je suis certain qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est parvenu à dire au revoir à Kate. Ce sera une histoire sans fin entre nous._

_En plus de devoir continuer sans Kate, nous avons une nouvelle directrice, Jenny Shephard. Je ne doute pas de ses compétences, elle doit avoir mérité cette promotion. Elle a été un agent de terrain comme nous. Mais, ce que je dois surtout ajouter, est qu'elle a été agent de terrain avec Gibbs, il l'a formée. Et même s'il ne m'a rien dit, je sais qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, qu'ils ont eu une liaison et je dois vivre avec ça. Et je dois vivre avec le fait que Gibbs ne parle plus de la possibilité d'annoncer aux autres que nous sommes ensemble. Pour cela, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. C'est moi qui lui ai assuré que nous ne devions pas en parler. En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais peur. Pas pour moi mais pour lui. Peur que ça ne lui fasse du tort et qu'il doive faire face au mépris et ça à cause de moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté ! Alors je lui ai dit non. Seulement maintenant, j'en aurais tant besoin. Enfin de toute façon, la question ne se pose plus ou plutôt, Gibbs ne la pose plus ..."_

Et ce fut sur cette pensée que la fatigue eut raison de Tony. Il s'endormit en ayant froid, froid de Gibbs, mal de lui. Et ce poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de plus en plus de respirer.

Désormais, le calme était revenu au bureau. Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait parfaitement conscience de l'obession, qu'avait été la sienne, de coincer Ari et il savait qu'il avait demandé encore plus que le maximum à l'équipe. Après avoir classé le dernier rapport sur Aswari, son regard s'était fixé sur le bureau de Kate, où tout était encore comme elle l'avait laissé. Finalement, épuisés de chercher un reflet de Kate qui n'existerait plus jamais, ses yeux étaient tombés sur un autre bureau, vide lui aussi, celui d'Anthony. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble hors du bureau. D'une part, parce qu'ils ne rentraient pas souvent chez eux, à cause du boulot à fournir et d'autre part, parce que Gibbs s'était focaliser sur Ari. Pourtant, Tony ne s'était pas plaint et avait permis à Gibbs de reprendre pied. Jethro avait douté de lui mais Tony jamais. Et il l'avait poussé à redevenir leur Gibbs, celui qui les rendait meilleurs. Pendant l'enquête, Tony avait été avant tout son agent mais ce soir, à cet instant, Gibbs avait besoin de son homme, de son "chez lui". Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait surtout oublié de vivre. La douleur était encore là mais Gibbs savait que Kate n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pensa à elle avec tristesse, elle aimait trop la vie. Elle avait d'ailleurs sauvé la sienne sur ce toit et il ne voulait plus la gâcher. Il lui devait au moins ça. Et en se levant, il savait déjà où ses pas le meneraient.

_"Je sais que Tony et moi avons passé une étape quand je suis parvenu à lui dire que je l'aimais. Dès que je lui ai dit, j'ai compris que c'était la seule et unique chose que j'ai faite qui en valait la peine. L'aimer, sans m'arrêter, sans reprendre mon souffle. Je ne sais plus me passer de lui, rien que frôler sa main déclenche tant de sentiments en moi. Pourtant, lorsque je lui ai proposé de ne plus nous cacher, il a répondu que ce n'était pas la peine, que ça lui suffisait. Je me demande pourquoi, ce qui le retient ou plutôt ce qui le pousse à rester dans l'ombre. Peut-être n'est-il pas prêt à changer ce que voient les autres, à prendre ce risque avec moi ! Et ensuite, Kate est morte et depuis, je ne sais plus ce qui est bien. Annoncer combien il compte pour moi, c'est l'exposer alors que nous le sommes déjà suffisamment. Pourtant, je n'arrive plus à taire mes sentiments. Frôler sa main, oui, mais comme j'aimerai la prendre et ne plus jamais la lâcher."_

Gibbs arrêta là ces réflexions, entra dans l'immeuble puis dans l'appartement de Tony et enfin dans la chambre. Sa veste sur une chaise, sa chemise sur le montant du lit et son pantalon enlevé et laissé au hasard, avant de se glisser dans les couvertures.

Tony, lui, était à peine couvert, comme s'il s'était agité. Gibbs passa sa main sur les contours du visage de DiNozzo. Il n'en fallut pas plus et Tony ouvrit les yeux.

**- Je suis désolé de te réveiller.**

**- Non, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Je suis content.**

**- L'effet DiNozzo, sûrement.**

Tony se souleva sur un coude et embrassa Jethro qui s'avança encore plus près de ce corps dont il avait tant besoin, de cette âme qui nourrissait la sienne.

**- On n'oublie pas les bons réflexes, **commenta Tony.

**- Surtout quand il s'agit de Toi.**

Gibbs reprit possession de la bouche de Tony, ouvrant le passage pour que leurs langues se cherchent et se trouvent. Il avait tellement envie de ce contact, de cette recherche, de cette complicité.

Ensuite, il plaça sa main sur le torse de Tony et sentit alors comme une saccade à l'intérieur, quelque chose n'allait pas !

Gibbs partit en arrière et constata que Tony tentait de s'asseoir puis, il l'entendit tousser comme il le faisait après l'Y.Pestis.

**- Tony !**

**- Ca va, ce n'est rien. Je m'ex...**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il se remit à tousser et Tony se redressa encore un peu plus dans l'espoir de retrouver sa respiration. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était ça qui arrêta sa toux ou si c'était la main de Gibbs posée sur la sienne mais l'important était qu'il pouvait respirer normalement.

**- Ca va mieux, Gibbs. C'est fini.**

**- Tu devrais appeler le docteur Pitt pour avancer ton rendez-vous. Ce n'est que le mois prochain et ...**

**- C'est déjà fait, Brad a préféré avancer. Je le vois demain.**

**- Depuis quand tousses-tu de nouveau ainsi ? **le questionna Gibbs.

**- Pas longtemps.**

Gibbs avait énoncé cette question plutôt qu'une autre qu'il préférait taire : Pourquoi Tony ne lui avait pas parlé de cette consultation ?

_"Je ne veux pas que Tony pense être un poids pour moi. Je veux être à ses côtés. Il n'a jamais douté pas de ma présence pour lui au boulot. Il savait que je le retrouverais quand il était enfermé dans les égoux avec Atlas. Il me savait à sa recherche lorsqu'il se trouvait sous couverture avec White. Et je sais, sans aucun doute, que Tony sera toujours là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait après la mort de Kate s'il n'avait pas été là. Seulement par son passé, par le travail et, je le sais, à cause de moi, il reste une différence pour Anthony entre le boulot et ce "nous" que nous formons. Il faut que cela change. Il faut que Tony soit sûr que moi aussi, je suis là, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans le travail comme dans notre vie. Mais comment le lui prouver ? "_

**- Tony, regarde-moi.**

DiNozzo releva son visage vers Gibbs en lui disant :

**- Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est juste de la fatigue, rien de plus. C'est toi qui m'épuise, Boss.**

**- Je viendrai avec toi, **lui dit Gibbs, très sérieux.

**- C'est gentil mais tu vas inévitablement arriver en retard au bureau. De ma part, ça ne surprendra personne. Je suis DiNozzo ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la peine, ça pourrait sembler bizarre aux gens.**

**- Ca m'est égal, je viendrai avec toi.**

Tony allait répliquer quand Gibbs posa son doigt sur les lèvres de DiNozzo, en secouant la tête. Puis Gibbs se coucha et déposa son bras en travers du matelas.

**- Allez, viens là.**

Tony obéit sans rouspéter. Son homme lui offrait la seule place où il se sentait bien.

Une main sur le buste de Gibbs, la tête dans le creux de son cou, Anthony sentait déjà le sommeil arriver.

D'ailleurs, Gibbs le croyait endormi quand il entendit :

**- Merci... de venir avec moi. Je suis désolé pour ce soir, tu espérais autre chose...**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dors maintenant.**

Tony descendit sa main le long du bras de Gibbs qui entrelaça ses doigts autour de ceux d'Anthony. Et avant de s'endormir à son tour, Gibbs ramena leurs mains sur son coeur.


	2. Entre Mes Mains

**Chapître II. Entre Mes Mains**

Hôpital de Bethesda.

DiNozzo et Gibbs étaient arrivés quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous de Tony. Gibbs avait laissé dormir ce dernier le plus possible avant de le réveiller puis il l'avait obligé à manger quelque chose. Tony n'avait fait que grignoter, prétextant qu'il ne mangeait rien afin d'éviter d'être en retard. Ensuite, Gibbs avait roulé de façon normale ! Enfin si le terme pouvait signifier quelque chose en ce qui concernait l'ex-Marine mais il n'y avait pas de doute, sa conduite était différente. Bien sûr, Tony savait que si Gibbs n'avait pas eu sa conduite habituelle, c'était parce qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il était plus que touché de son attention et qu'il ait voulu l'accompagner mais il ne voulait pas être un poids non plus. Pourtant, il devait bien s'avouer que ces crises de toux, ce manque d'oxygène qui le prenait, ne le rassurait pas et donc, il préférait être là et savoir que de rester dans le noir.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir face à la salle de consultation où le Docteur Pitt recevait. Tony était assis tandis que Gibbs était resté debout appuyé contre le mur en face de DiNozzo. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Pourtant, Tony aurait voulu lui en dire des choses. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas accepter de parler de sa relation avec Jethro aux autres, surtout que ces autres n'étaient pas n'importe qui : Abby, Ducky, McGee ainsi que... Kate, son décès n'y changerait rien sauf à augmenter le regret de n'avoir rien dit. Ils étaient sa famille... Famille ! Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce mot avant de rencontrer Gibbs, il ne signifiait rien pour lui et maintenant, il comptait tellement. Il aurait du avoir peur de leurs réactions et pourtant non. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne les perdrait pas, peu importait qui il était, qui il aimait, surtout si ça concernait Gibbs également.

Tony se tourna vers Jethro, il allait se diriger vers lui quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Brad apparaître.

**- A toi, Tony.**

DiNozzo vit sa bonne résolution s'envoler, il n'allait pas forcer la main à Gibbs...

_"Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Je ne pensais jamais vivre à ce point un tel amour et j'ai tellement peur de le perdre que j'ignore quelle est la bonne décision !"_

Alors que la porte allait se refermer, il jeta un regard vers Gibbs. Tony sut alors que ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Là, une vague de chaleur inonda son coeur. En Gibbs, il avait confiance, c'était en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Il ne méritait pas la chance qu'il avait. Elle finirait par s'envoler et Gibbs avec elle. Et la porte se referma.

Gibbs, seul dans ce couloir, voyait les minutes s'égrainer avec une lenteur effroyable. Il aurait presque pu affirmer que le temps s'était carrément arrêté. Il avait d'abord été se chercher un café, son réflexe habituel et puis il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Mais en fait, Jethro essayait surtout de ne penser à rien et pendant un temps, il y était parvenu. Seulement lorsque l'on a épuisé les affiches au mur, que l'on en a assez de tourner en rond et que votre regard est immanquablement attiré par cette porte, vous arrêter de lutter, vous vous laisser aller et vous êtes submergé : l'inquiétude, le pire, le passé, le futur et les actes manqués dont tout ça regorgeaient. Et toutes ces pensées n'avaient qu'un seul dénominateur commun : Anthony.

_"Il s'était de nouveau mit à tousser dans la voiture." _

Gibbs se sentait si impuissant à l'aider. Il avait beau être là, il n'avait rien pu empêcher de ce qui arrivait. Qui sait ce qui arriverait alors s'ils parlaient de leur sentiment aux autres ? S'ils vivaient au grand jour ! On pourrait s'en prendre à DiNozzo en voulant l'atteindre lui. Gibbs avait perdu sa femme et sa fille dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque avec Tony, il n'y survivrait pas. Pourtant, s'ils étaient là, c'était parce que Tony en ne voulant pas être un poids pour lui, n'avait rien dit sur son état. Gibbs en était sûr. Alors, où était la bonne solution ?

L'ex-Marine entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Brad dans le couloir. Gibbs pivota et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

**- Alors, de quoi souffre-t-il ? Je sais pour le secret médical. J'ai besoin de savoir, je suis ... **

Gibbs marqua une pause avalant l'aveu qui allait arriver. Son inconscient avait pris le pas sur le reste. Mais de toute manière, il n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase :

**- Ce discours n'est pas nécessaire. Tony m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas subir un interrogatoire à la Gibbs, j'avais intérêt à vous parler.**

Et les deux hommes se sourirent. Tony connaissait tellement bien Gibbs qu'il avait anticipé.

**- Et puis, je préfère vous le dire afin que vous puissiez l'aider.**

**- C'est sérieux alors ! **dit Gibbs, espérant être parvenu à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

**- Bronchite asthmatique sévère.**

**- Asthmatique ! Tony n'a jamais eu d'asthme ?**

**- Bien sûr, c'est la bronchite qui le provoque mais je vous rassure, ça ne deviendra pas de l'asthme chronique. Il est vrai que les crises ont la même forme que l'asthme seulement elles ne surviennent qu'à l'occasion d'une irritation bronchitique. Les bronches se contractent exagérément engendrant une bradypnée expiratoire. Les bronchites asthmatiformes se voient dans toutes sortes de circonstances. Dans le cas de Tony, c'est une infection bronchitique qui en est la cause. J'ai éliminé l'insuffisance cardiaque lors de l'examen et par les radios que je lui ai fait passer. **

Gibbs essayait de se faire à ce langage scientifique, il aurait du avoir l'habitude avec Ducky et Abby mais il s'agissait de Tony, c'était là toute la différence. Tony avait donc fait des radios et Gibbs n'en avait rien su et surtout, il ne s'était douté de rien. A la place de frapper les autres derrière la tête, il ferait mieux de s'en administrer à lui-même.

Au fond de son esprit s'imprimaient les images de Tony en salle d'examen, sûrement en train de plaisanter avec le technicien radio et cela pour s'éviter de penser mais aussi pour éviter de se montrer vraiment.

Inquiétude. Solitude.

Et ensuite, le regard figé d'Anthony lorsque les rayons X passent à travers lui pour reproduire cette image de ce qui l'envahit sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Et Gibbs savait que c'était à lui que Tony pensait pour l'espoir, tout en se maudissant de ne pas être à la hauteur. Vulnérable ...

Il aurait dû être là. Oh oui, qu'il aurait voulu se frapper !

**- En fait, ses poumons n'ont pas eu le temps de se remettre vraiment de l'Y. Pestis. Avec ensuite, les heures passées sous la pluie...**

Devant le visage de Gibbs, sans colère mais coupable, Brad lui assura immédiatement:

**- Je ne vous reproche rien, agent Gibbs. Je sais pour la mort de Kate. Sachez que j'en suis vraiment attristé. Connaissant Tony, il n'aurait pas agi autrement, même s'il avait su pour aujourd'hui. Seulement, j'ai peur que ça ne s'aggrave et qu'une pneumonie s'installe. C'est là que des séquelles pourraient subsister vu la fragilité de ses bronches depuis le virus.**

Gibbs hocha la tête.

**- Vous avez raison, il est têtu et moi, j'ai eu besoin de lui et sans réfléchir, je ...**

**- Il est autant têtu que vous, j'en suis sûr,** énonça Brad, comme une évidence flagrante.

Cette similitude entre Tony et lui fit sourire Gibbs. Puis, il revint à la réalité car peu importait qui était le plus têtu des deux, ce qui importait était qu'il allait prendre soin de Tony.

**- Il lui faut du repos.**

**- Oui, exactement. Il a des antibiotiques à prendre, un bronchodilatateur si nécessaire mais les lésions aux poumons doivent se résorber donc du soleil, du calme. Il n'est pas très heureux des quatre semaines de congés que je viens de lui mettre.**

**- J'imagine mais il les prendra, j'y veillerai.**

**- Ecoutez, Gibbs. Le repos oui, mais pour moi, il est clair que ce sont ses émotions qui sont à la base de l'asthme. Tony dissimule très bien et c'est ce qui en faisait un très bon joueur quand nous étions à l'université mais ici, ça joue contre lui. Je ne m'inquiète pas, il a survécu aux 15 pourcent de chance de l'Y.Pestis. Il faut qu'il accepte qu'on l'aide. Il faut qu'il ait confiance... **

**- Il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi, **le coupa Gibbs, perturbé que Tony puisse douter de lui.

**- Oh mais je parlais de Tony. C'est en lui qu'il faut qu'il ait confiance. En vous, il n'a aucun doute. Il a confiance, oh ça oui, j'en suis persuadé. L'Y.Pestis, c'est grâce à vous qu'il s'en est sorti...**

**- Je ne comprends pas ? **

**- Vous n'êtes pas uniquement ici comme son Boss, si ? **

**- Je croyais que c'était pour Brad que je devais m'inquiéter !**

Brad et Gibbs se retournèrent et Tony les rejoignit :

**- Oui, c'est bien moi. Alors, Boss, il ne faut pas te laisser faire,** annonça Tony, en souriant.

Face à leur silence, Tony enchaîna :

**- Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Et puis, je marche encore, vous voyez !**

Et au milieu du couloir, DiNozzo joua l'équilibriste sur son fil. Gibbs le frappa alors derrière la tête et il stoppa net.

**- Allez ça suffit, on y va.**

**- Oui, on a une affaire sur le feu.**

**- Tony ? **dirent Brad et Jethro en même temps.

**- Je plaisante. Cheese les gars !**

Lorsqu'ils allaient passer la porte du service, Gibbs se retourna vers Brad et il sut que l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans le regard du médecin se reflétait aussi dans le sien.

_" A Moi de jouer ! Tout est entre mes mains."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà mon chapitre II. Je vous assure que j'essaye d'aller le plus vite possible. Mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps que je voudrais et d'autres histoires en cours ailleurs. Je suis aussi un peu maniaque sur les bords ("toc toc", je dirais même) et ne suis donc jamais satisfaite. J'ai sûrement oublié des fautes quelque part et ça m'énerve ... Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et me mets tout de suite au chapitre suivant.


	3. Une Main Tendue

**Chapître III. Une Main Tendue**

Le trajet vers le NCIS fut uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit des essuies-glace qui, face aux torrents de pluie qui tombaient, essayaient d'offrir une visibilité convenable. Ils avaient simplement effectué un arrêt dans une pharmacie et reprit la route. Un moment Gibbs annonça juste à DiNozzo qu'il lui suffirait de terminer les rapports en cours et ainsi le lendemain, il pourrait déposer sa demande de congé à la directrice. Tony s'était contenté de hocher la tête sans faire de commentaire puis avait tourné son regard vers le paysage et l'observait la tête appuyée sur le siège. Les arbres faisaient face au mauvais temps sans ployer tandis que lui ... Il se détestait de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être si faible. Ce fut là qu'il fit attention à la musique qui passait à la radio :

_"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide _

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may _

_I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place... _

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day "_

_" Moulin Rouge ! A moi à qui il faut toujours une référence cinéma, je n'aurais pas mieux trouvé ! La chanson est magnifique, elle renforce tellement le sentiment que l'histoire n'a pas été inventé mais à juste perduré après eux. En tout cas, elle est parfaite pour ce moment... Un Duc obsédé par la possession pour une Directrice que je n'arrive pas à cerner, un boulot avec comme devise : The Show Must Go On, comme ce que je fais tous les jours pour ne pas qu'on me voit vraiment... Y aurait-il un message caché, agent DiNozzo ? En tout cas, j'espère ne pas finir comme Satine. "_

La main de Tony, posée sur son genou, sentit celle de Gibbs rejoindre la sienne.

**- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu vas prendre soin de toi et cette bronchite ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

La seule phrase que Tony aurait voulu entendre, pour calmer les battements de son coeur et les pensées noires qui tournaient dans sa tête, aurait été "Je vais prendre soin de toi." Et ce fut donc, le négatif qui fit surface dans les premiers mots qu'il prononça :

**- Et si l'asthme restait ..., **annonça Tony, pivotant sa tête du côté de Gibbs.

**- Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu resteras mon meilleur agent, **dit Gibbs, d'un ton qui se voulait confiant.

Tony vit le bâtiment du NCIS apparaître et sentit la main de Gibbs quitter la sienne pour revenir au volant, afin de manœuvrer leur entrée dans le parking. Seulement, Tony se demanda si ce n'était pas aussi pour que chacun reprenne sa place.

_" Je ne suis plus que l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo, rien d'autre..."_

Le martèlement de la pluie s'arrêta net et bientôt la voiture de Gibbs prit sa place habituelle. Une fois le moteur coupé, Tony annonça sans vraiment savoir où il voulait en venir :

**- Que va-t-on dire aux autres ? Que j'arrive en retard est plutôt habituel, mais toi ? **

**- Un regard à McGee et ce sera sans doute suffisant, si non, on leur dira la vérité. Je t'ai accompagné, c'est tout.**

_" 'C'est tout !' Comme certains mots pouvaient vous transpercer. Arrête de tout voir en noir. Gibbs est là avec toi." _

**- Gibbs, pour la raison de mes congés, je préfère leur dire demain. **

L'ex-Marine se contenta de hocher la tête puis Tony voulut au plus vite changer de sujet et lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

**- Brad m'a conseillé du soleil, je crois que c'est plutôt raté vu cette pluie persistante. Porto Rico serait parfait à cette époque de l'année et je pourrais te montrer ...**

_" C'est pas vrai, je le fais exprès ou quoi ? En tout cas, ça va me permettre de savoir ce que Gibbs à l'intention de faire. "_

**- Tony ! Je ne peux pas prendre de congés maintenant et les prendre en même temps que toi impliqueraient beaucoup de questions.**

**- Oh pardon, j'ai dis ça tout haut. Je dois faire de la fièvre, **dit Tony, en plaçant une main sur son front.

Puis la main quitta son front, ouvrit la portière et Tony était sorti.

Gibbs aurait du se taper sur la tête lui-même. Deux fois de suite, Tony formulait son envie d'annoncer ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Etait-ce conscient ou pas de la part de DiNozzo restait incertain mais le plus important était qu'il l'avait coupé net avec ce maudit réflexe de protection préprogrammé. Tony avait besoin qu'il soit là et ça à tous les points de vue et il venait déjà de le laisser tomber. Gibbs sortit immédiatement de la voiture pour rattraper Anthony.

Tony ne se retourna pas tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit à Gibbs. C'était contenu en lui et il n'arrivait plus à le retenir. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour Gibbs et lui. Combien de temps s'étaient-ils tournés autour avant de se voir vraiment ? Et il en avait souffert. Puis, il avait été si heureux et toujours maintenant. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans son amant. Que ferait-il le jour où Gibbs cesserait de l'ai...

Tony sentit la main de Gibbs prendre la sienne au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Tony regarda leurs mains tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cabine. Puis, il sentit un doigt sous son menton qui remonta ensuite le long de sa joue et Tony releva son regard vers Jethro.

**- Je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de Toi.**

Et Anthony fut parcouru d'une bouffée d'air comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

Et les portes se refermèrent.

Dans le parking, le silence fut briser par le bruit de talons aiguilles. Une personne sortit alors de derrière un des piliers : Jenny Shepard.

Chacun de ses nerfs s'était tendus simultanément au moment où elle avait vu Gibbs prendre la main de DiNozzo. Evidement, son esprit rationnel lui disait que ça ne pouvait être qu'un geste involontaire de sa part mais les yeux fixés sur leurs mains, elle les avait vus se joindre, se lier et se confondre comme en parfaite harmonie. La directrice le voyait, en était persuadée, et en même temps, elle savait être la seule à l'avoir compris. Ensuite, logiquement elle porta son regard sur l'autre main de Gibbs pour la voir effleurer le visage de DiNozzo. Shepard en avait la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas ... Elle n'arrivait même pas à le penser et surtout, Gibbs ne pouvait pas lui faire ça à elle. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Ca ne pouvait être qu'un moment d'égarement. Elle était là désormais, tout ça allait changer.

Quand elle avait appris pour sa promotion au NCIS de Washington, elle croyait être parvenue à ses fins. Puis, elle avait appris que Leroy Jethro Gibbs travaillait là-bas ... Et un autre challenge s'était offert à elle. Une envie irrésistible. Elle se doutait que relier une relation entre eux ne serait pas facile mais elle n'allait pas reculer et encore moins maintenant. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Gibbs était seul. Elle allait lui ouvrir les yeux, elle allait le récupérer et pourrait, sans véritable motif, muter DiNozzo ... et pourquoi pas dans un coin hyper dangereux comme l'Afghanistan.

**Open Space. 19h17.**

Tony était assis à son bureau et réfléchissait à cette journée, tout s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. On était pas flic pour rien. Quand McGee avait croisé le regard de Gibbs, ses réflexions sur leur retard ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Ensuite, lorsqu'Abby était venue les voir, comme elle le faisait encore plus régulièrement depuis la mort de Kate, Tony en avait profité pour annoncer ses prochaines vacances, en enchaînant directement sur les lieux de destination qu'il avait en tête. Et tout le monde avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi il prenait des vacances d'un coup comme ça. Mais DiNozzo préférait cela. Pour lui et pour éviter de les inquiéter. La mort de Kate était si proche encore qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Demain, il trouverait bien le moyen de minimiser...

Après cela, il avait bouclé rapport après rapport. La plupart ne demandaient que des détails minimes. Tony avait espéré une nouvelle enquête mais au regard de Gibbs, il se doutait que rien ne viendrait contrecarrer ses congés. Et d'une certaine manière, il remerciait son "Patron" pour ça, car il était si fatigué. Et il savait que sa bronchite n'en était pas l'unique responsable, ce n'était juste qu'une conséquence.

L'Y.Pestis lui avait fait frôler la mort, il en ressentait encore le frisson. En devenant flic, il avait fait face à la possibilité de mourir en prenant une balle pendant une fusillade mais pas comme ça, pas détruit au hasard par un virus.

_" Kate avait raison quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais peur dans cette chambre bleue. Oh Kate ! Et c'est toi qui es morte en prenant une balle. Quel égoïste, je suis. Pardonne-moi ! Pour ça et le reste ! Puis, je sais surtout que je me fatigue à leur mentir, encore plus maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là et que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler. Je voudrais pouvoir encore le lui dire et je supporterais sans problème les taquineries qui s'en suivraient car il n'y aurait eu dans son regard que de la compréhension et cette complicité face à ce souhait de vouloir le meilleur pour l'autre."_

Tony releva la tête et posa son regard sur le bureau de Kate.

L'obscurité ... Parfois, il jurerait y voir la silhouette de Kate... Tony secoua la tête et regarda vers la droite. Celui de McGee. Il savait que Tim était rentré depuis au moins une heure en raccompagnant Abby. Et forcément, il pivota pour voir celui de Gibbs. Combien de fois le faisait-il sur une journée ?

_"Il n'est pas là..."_ Et sans prévénir, sa toux le reprit.

_"Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Il peut revenir et je ne veux pas que Gibbs me voit ainsi."_

Tony se leva et quitta son bureau.

_"Respire calmement. Un peu d'air et ça va passer ! " _essaya-t-il de se convaincre, en posant les mains sur les vitres. _"Et ces maudites fenêtres qui ne s'ouvraient pas."_

Il entendit alors la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, il tourna immédiatement le dos aux portes. Il l'aurait fait de toute façon mais vu l'heure et le vide de l'Open-Space, il savait que ça ne pouvait être que Gibbs. Il parvint à respirer un peu mieux et presque normalement. La pression était le meilleur remède, il était doué quand l'adrénaline montait, c'était le calme qui lui faisait peur...

**- Tony ? **

DiNozzo regarda de chaque côté pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus personne pour les écouter et surtout, pour gagner aussi un peu de temps et respirer encore une fois avant de dire à son amant :

**- J'allais y aller. J'ai fini. Tu rentres avec moi ? **dit-il d'une traite, profitant du peu d'air emmagisiné.

**- Pas encore, la Directrice a une dernière réunion au MTAC. Elle m'a demandé d'attendre pour parler de ...**

Gibbs fit une pause sans parvenir à trouver les mots qu'ils fallaient, alors Tony l'interrogea :

**- De quoi ? **

**- D'un agent temporaire pour l'équipe, **répondit-il, en reprenant les termes de Shepard.

**- D'accord, j'y vais alors.**

Gibbs fut étonné par l'attitude de Tony, il était bien pressé de s'en aller. Il devait être fatigué, oui ça devait être ça. Et surtout, qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ça finirait par arriver, ils savaient aussi que rien n'était terminé entre eux et Kate. Le temps continuait sa course et ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais le temps pouvait filer comme il voulait, Kate ne serait jamais oubliée et serait toujours présente dans la meilleure part d'eux même.

Gibbs vit Tony passer devant lui, avec son sac en bandoulière, sans lui jeter un regard :

**- Tony ! Ca va ?** dit Gibbs, prêt à le rattraper.

Mais la voix de Jethro fut couverte par celle de la directrice qui venait de la passerelle :

**- Agent Gibbs ?**

Gibbs partit à reculons jusqu'aux escaliers alors qu'il aurait tant voulu rejoindre Tony. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était dans l'air, comme une sorte de préssentiment...

**- Gibbs !**

Et n'ayant pas le choix, l'ex-Marine monta les marches tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Tandis que les parois emprisonnaient le bruit de la respiration d'Anthony qui vacille.

L'entretien avec Jen ne dura pas longtemps. Une simple formalité, du moment qu'il était clair que ce n'était qu'un remplacement temporaire. Gibbs n'était pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un s'asseoir au bureau de Caitlin et il savait que c'était pareil pour l'équipe, pour son équipe.

Jenny acquiesça sans difficulté et lui donna une liste d'agents disponibles, à lui d'en choisir un. Il y vit le nom de Paula et se dit pourquoi pas. Il avait eu tort avec elle et puis, ça ferait plaisir à Tony de la revoir.

Jen et Gibbs venaient d'entrer dans le parking, il allait la laisser devant sa voiture quand elle lui dit :

**- Jethro !**

**- Oui ? **

**- Ma voiture a un problème d'allumage et je ...**

**- Bien sûr, je vais y jeter un oeil, Directrice.**

**- Jen, je préfère, surtout après le boulot.**

**- Bon, ouvre ce capot, **dit-il, en revenant sur ses pas.

Pendant que Gibbs vérifiait les câbles du moteur, Jen meublait le silence en parlant de la maison qu'elle avait dénichée et comment s'était déroulé son déménagement. Mais elle savait que cette conversation, ou plutôt ce monologue, l'éloignait de Gibbs, il lui fallait entrer sur un terrain familier.

**- Tu aurais pu postuler pour le poste de directeur.**

**- Ils ne me l'ont pas proposé.**

**- Ils ont fait une erreur.**

**- Pas du tout.**

Jenny pensait avoir droit à un compliment sur ses qualités à diriger l'agence mais Gibbs annonça :

**- Je ne pourrais pas les laisser.**

_" Le laisser" _faillit passer le barrage des lèvres de Shepard mais elle avait plus de self control que ça.

**- Je comprends, ils sont formidables.**

**- Je suis d'accord.**

**- Mais tu ne leur diras jamais.**

**- Oui, parce qu'ils savent ce que je pense.**

**- Parfois ce n'est pas suffisant, Jethro. Il faut agir, le montrer et le dire...**

_" Leur dire ... Abby, Ducky et McGee ... Leur parler d'Anthony et moi ... Oui ... C'est ce que je veux plus que tout : leur dire, leur parler de qui me rend heureux plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé le devenir."_

**- Jethro ?**

Gibbs sortit à contre coeur de ses pensées. Et regarda Jen s'approcher tandis qu'il se redressait, pour lui expliquer, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait avec sa voiture.

**- Je ferais bien d'appliquer.**

**- Pardon ! **

_"Que fait-elle ? "_

Et là, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa d'un coup. Gibbs la sentait conquérante, possessive. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et repoussa Shepard, laissant des traces d'huile sur la veste de tailleur de cette dernière.

**- Jen, non ! **

**- Il te faut du temps, c'est normal.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise. **

Gibbs braqua son regard bleu acier dans ceux de Jen et lui asséna :

**- Et le coup de la panne ! Tu aurais pu choisir plus subtil !**

Gibbs s'en alla sans jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière.

**- Plus subtil ! Compte sur moi, Jethro..., **grinça Jenny entre ses dents.

Shepard referma le capot, rentra dans la voiture, repositionna les fils de contact et démarra.

Gibbs prit sans attendre le chemin de chez Tony. Il voulait être près de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pris à la directrice. Bien sûr, pendant un temps, elle avait été Jenny. Oui, ils avaient été ensemble, un peu, beaucoup plus pour elle apparemment mais que croyait-elle ? Reprendre ? Mais lui n'était plus à ça. Il était avec Anthony. Avec Anthony. Et il poussa sur l'accélérateur.

Jen et lui. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait décidé de rompre, il avait prétexté son mariage ou plutôt son divorce, leur travail aussi mais en fait, il attendait déjà quelqu'un d'autre et là, il réalisa que ça avait toujours été DiNozzo. Il avait besoin de Tony, de son autre, de son tout. Il en avait assez de vivre à moitié avec lui. Il aimait avoir la clé de son appartement sur son trousseau mais il voudrait encore plus n'avoir qu'une seule clé, la leur. Une seule signifierait vivre avec Tony. Et Gibbs sourit. Ses affaires dans la penderie, son Juke Box dans le salon. Son parfum pour toujours posé sur la commode. Gibbs en avait envie. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Ne plus uniquement le regarder mais vivre avec lui. Profiter de chaque minute. Etre heureux, ensemble.

Gibbs avait une boule dans la gorge en pénétrant dans l'appartement. En avançant dans le couloir, il savait qu'il n'avait rien ressenti lorsque Jen l'avait embrassé. Il n'en avait sûrement pas eu envie. Rien. Il avait uniquement vu le visage de Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Bien sûr, si elle avait su, si tout le monde savait ...

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Tony, il ne voulait pas de zones d'ombre. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle de sa relation avec elle. Pourquoi avoir attendu ? Gibbs savait que si Tony avait tellement hésité avant de penser à une relation entre eux, c'était en partie à cause de l'obstacle de ses précédentes femmes et Gibbs avait ressenti la même chose avec toutes les conquêtes de son bel italien mais surtout, Tony lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais été amoureux avant lui. Gibbs devait, quant à lui, s'avouer à lui-même avoir aimé sa première femme, Shannon et leur fille, Kelly. Elles l'avaient aimé, elles lui avaient montrer ce que signifiait "être aimé" et de ce fait, il avait cru ne jamais se remettre de leur disparition ... Et quelque part, Jethro s'était résigné à ne plus vraiment être aimé mais aussi à ne plus aimer personne et ces divorces multiples et autres rencontres l'avaient conforté dans cette certitude. Puis, DiNozzo était arrivé ... D'abord, dans l'équipe puis dans sa vie, finalement dans son lit et le plus important dans son âme. Tony lui avait tout donné de lui. Anthony avait tout changé, tout balayé. Etre aimé de Tony l'avait ramené à la vie mais surtout, pour Gibbs, l'aimer sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle était son essentiel. Et il ne l'avait pas fait, pas en se laissant embrasser par Jen mais en n'étant pas prêt à tout pour Tony car il était le seul qui comptait. Oh mon dieu ! Il allait arrêter tout ça, il allait lui parler et peut-être aux autres aussi et il illuminerait le visage de Tony de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre.

Gibbs resta pourtant un moment sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son amant. Tony était couché sur le côté, un bras en travers du matelas, sa main pendait hors du lit dans une position qui faisait penser qu'il attendait que quelqu'un prenne sa main.

_"Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi, tu le sais."_

Gibbs fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Tony puis s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur, il plaça sa main au-dessus de celle de son compagnon sans la toucher. Il entendait sa respiration régulière mais pas nette. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle ou comme s'il lui fallait deux fois plus d'oxygène pour combler un manque.

Sur la main ouverte de Tony, sur les lignes de sa main, Gibbs passa son index. Il ne vit pas les paupières de Tony papillonner mais il comprit qu'il s'était réveillé quand la main d'Anthony se referma sur la sienne. Un réflexe uniquement dicté par la présence de Jethro.

Le geste suivant était conscient lui par contre. Il entraîna Gibbs d'une geste fluide, ravi de pouvoir le sentir près de lui, toujours plus près. Et Gibbs ne demandait que cela. Désormais face à face, Tony embrassa Gibbs une première fois. A peine leurs lèvres se séparaient que Tony revenait.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **

**- Toujours prêt, **annonça Tony, en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**- J'aurais du rentrer avec toi.**

**- Je voulais t'attendre mais je me suis endormi, je suis désolé. **

Et c'était Tony qui s'excusait, ça devenait insoutenable. Gibbs voulut parler mais :

**- Tu lisais les lignes de ma main ? **

**- Tony ... **

Encore un baiser, toujours un peu plus intense.

**- Qu'as-tu vu dans mon avenir ? **lui dit-il en souriant, tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**- Tony ..., **essaya encore Gibbs avant de succomber et d'initier cette fois leur baiser.

**- Montre-moi de quoi mon avenir sera fait ? **

Et Tony l'embrassa à nouveau. Jethro se laissa alors entraîner par la fougue de son amant, heureux de pouvoir le sentir à nouveau contre lui. Il se souleva et le surplomba pour mieux admirer le visage de Tony, partageant un regard qui n'existait qu'entre eux, celui de se connaître et de se reconnaître. Jethro sentait la main experte de Tony parcourir son dos et se frayer un chemin en dessous de sa chemise. Gibbs n'avait pas à faire cet effort, le torse de Tony était déjà dénudé, lui qui ne dormait qu'avec un boxer. Une habitude que Gibbs aimait mais surtout qu'il aimait connaître. Alors oui, sa main sur Tony tandis que sa langue venait lécher les lèvres d'Anthony qui ne demandaient qu'à s'ouvrir.

Alors que Gibbs se débarrassait de sa chemise et se penchait pour reprendre leurs baisers, Tony lui dit :

**- Dis-moi ce que tu vois dans mon avenir ! **

**- Toi et Moi. **

**- Ca me va ! Je n'ai besoin que de Toi.**

Et Tony laissa son amant l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Puis Jethro bascula son visage vers le cou de Tony et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, juste l'effleurer et passer à une autre parcelle de sa peau. Cette peau qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de goûter. Elle était à lui.

Maintenant, les mains de Tony remontaient le long du dos de Gibbs qui lui était couché sur Tony, leurs jambes entrelacées. Gibbs ramena son autre main et descendit le long des pectoraux de Tony. Chemin qui le mènerait sur le sexe de son compagnon qu'il imaginait déjà aussi tendu que le sien.

Un frisson... Ce n'était pas celui qu'il aimait provoquer chez Tony. Et il comprit en entendant la respiration de DiNozzo puis il l'entendit tousser. Gibbs se bougea et voulut l'aider à s'asseoir mais Tony le fit tout seul, les faisant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il était clair qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle et qu'en plus, il s'énervait car ça lui arrivait face à Jethro.

**- Où est le bronchodilatateur ? **

**- J'en ai... pas besoin... je vais y ...arriver, **dit Tony, avec une énorme volonté.

Anthony s'en voulait de cette perte de contrôle. Du masque qu'il était obligé de laisser tomber. Il avait cru que ça irait mais il ne tenait plus rien entre ses mains. Il avait besoin d'une main tendue pour l'aider...

De son côté, Jethro ne voulait pas que Tony s'inquiéta encore plus et puis, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils y arriveraient uniquement ensemble.

**- Tony, ça va aller. Je suis là, **dit Jethro, en avançant vers son amant.** Viens là,** dit-il, en se rapprochant encore de Tony.

Puis, il posa sa main sur celle de Tony. Ensuite, il passa son bras autour de lui et parvint à le mettre contre lui, appuyant le dos de Tony contre son torse.

**- Respire avec moi et ça va aller.**

Quelques minutes ainsi enlacés. Tony, les yeux fermés, se laissant guider par la respiration de son amant. Tony, ses mains serrant celles de Gibbs. D'abord fort comme la difficulté pour respirer puis une étreinte plus douce quand il ne toussa plus. Il avait encore besoin d'oxygène mais ça allait mieux.

**- Je m'excuse de ne pas y être parvenu ...**

**- A quoi ? **

**- A être meilleur.**

**- C'est toi que je veux. Avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Voudrais-tu que je sois différent ? **

**- Non ! **lui assura Tony, en appuyant son visage contre l'épaule de Jethro.

**- On dirait que c'est mieux comme ça ? Tu es bien là ?**

Anthony se lova contre son amant et lui dit, dans un murmure, avant de s'endormir :

**- Oui, je suis à ma place. Je respire mieux quand tu es là.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ...

Comme je serais sans ordi du 15 Juillet au 15 aout (vacances oblige), je poste ce chapitre-ci, ainsi qu'un autre pour "Entre les Lignes". Merci pour les reviews passées et pour celles que j'espère ...

Double emploi mais tout dépend quel chapitre vous lirez en premier mais surtout, je tenais à vous dire merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le monde du slash et merci encore plus de pénétrer dans le mien en lisant mes fanfictions. Encore Bonnes Vacances.


	4. Du Bout des Doigts

**Chapître IV. **

**Du Bout des Doigts**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais Gibbs ne dormait toujours pas. Il tenait Tony dans ses bras depuis tout à l'heure et il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Les mains déposées sur sa poitrine, Jethro pouvait sentir chaque respiration, chaque soubresauts. Depuis que Tony lui avait murmuré qu'il était à sa place, il dormait paisiblement. Gibbs avait bien fermé les yeux plusieurs fois mais il les réouvrait, croyant avoir entendu un son rauque. Il était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu Tony ainsi. Car Tony faisait face à tout, ne se plaignait jamais. Il était celui qui maintenait la vie dans l'équipe et le marquait par le présence de son sourire. Son meilleur agent parvenait toujours avec brio à éloigner les ténèbres qui leur tournaient autour immanquablement. Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était Anthony qui avait besoin d'aide.

_" Non, pas d'aide, c'est de toi qu'il a besoin, tu le sais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends !"_

Gibbs connaissait le passé de Tony et il avait été de surprises en surprises. Il était fier d'Anthony car malgré tout, il était un homme exceptionnel. Un homme qui méritait le meilleur de la vie et il devait encore se battre. Gibbs devait réagir.

_" Je n'y arrive pas, je ne le protège pas. Ni des autres, ni de moi... Je m'en suis toujours voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Shannon et Kelly et récemment pour Kate, disant que tout avait échappé à mon contrôle, en un instant. Mais ici, rien n'avait eu lieu d'un coup, j'ai eu le temps de voir les choses arriver et n'ai rien compris... Du temps, j'en ai encore et je ne le gâcherais plus. Tony a besoin de moi... 'Come What May' ... 'Quoi qu'il arrive'. Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. Cette chanson dans la voiture. Tony semblait déjà l'avoir entendue. Moi par contre, je ne la connaissais pas, mais elle a raison, je l'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Avec Tony tout était à sa place. Tout avait un sens... "_

Gibbs savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour les rapports humains, c'était Tony son côté humain. Et Gibbs se sentait coupable, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrivait. Il avait l'habitude de dissimuler, un bon marine est impassible. Il avait survécu à bien des épreuves grâce à cette façon de se protéger. Tony avait lui aussi développé une protection : le masque de l'insouciance et un sourire parfait. Un sourire même quand ça n'allait pas. Eloigné les autres de soi en exacerbant ses défauts. Mais Jethro savait que Tony avait besoin qu'on lui montre ses sentiments. Il doutait de mériter qu'on l'aime, quelque chose s'était brisé en Tony, il y a longtemps. Gibbs le savait aujourd'hui et il avait peur sans arrêt de le blesser. Ce baiser échangé était l'erreur de Jenny mais ça lui avait surtout ouvert les yeux, sur le fait qu'il ne fallait plus que ça se reproduise et affirmer ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre était la solution.

_" Je n'ai pas renoncé à parler à Tony. Lui parler de Jen mais aussi de ce que je veux vraiment pour nous : vivre ensemble. Mais avant il faudra parler à Abby, Ducky et McGee. Mais j'ignore comment ... ?"_

Gibbs ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Lui et les longs discours ! C'était si important et s'il s'y prenait mal ... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Tony avait besoin de calme et surtout d'être, en plus de lui, entouré par l'équipe car elle comptait plus que tout. Ils étaient sa famille de coeur...

_" Et si je parlais à Ducky d'abord ! Lui, il saurait écouter, même s'il a la manie de raconter les multiples récits qui ont jalonné sa vie, il sait écouter quand il le faut. Et après mon discours qui ne manquera pas d'être complètement incompréhensible, il pourra m'aider. J'en suis sûr. Il le faut. Pour Tony... Pour Anthony... Pour... Antho... _

Et Gibbs, vaincu par le sommeil, finit par s'endormir, Tony toujours dans ses bras.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, lorsque Ducky envoya Palmer se charger de la dépouille d'un soldat dans le fourgon mortuaire. Et ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Normalement, c'était le boulot du chauffeur et du technicien qui l'accompagnait mais Palmer avait désespérément besoin de respirer. Le docteur Mallard n'avait pas arrêté de parler. L'assistant aimait les histoires du docteur mais il arrivait parfois que ce soit trop. Et il semblait à Palmer que Ducky lui parlait depuis une éternité. Et donc, il était sorti sans se retourner.

Dans la seconde, sortant de la cage d'escaliers, Gibbs fit son entrée...

**- Bonjour, Jethro. Quelque chose à me dire ? **annonça Ducky, sans se retourner.

**- Tu savais que j'étais là !**

**- Bien sûr, je voulais juste que ça paraisse normal, pour que tu ne fasses pas demi-tour.**

**- Et Palmer a marché, **comprit Gibbs, alors que le médecin légiste se retournait vers lui.

**- Chacun sa technique, agent spécial Gibbs, **dit Ducky, en mimant la tape derrière la tête.

**- D'accord. Il faut que je te parle et pas d'une enquête. Je ... enfin ... tu ... **

**- Dis-le-moi, Jethro. Dis-le-moi, enfin.**

**- De quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas... ?**

**- Avoir vu tes regards et les siens. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, je l'ignore mais vous deux, c'était inévitable. Et je ne parle pas de Kate, même si c'est .. c'était une femme formidable. Dis le, Gibbs.**

**- Tony et moi sommes ensemble et j'ai besoin de l'aider, de nous aider.**

Il l'avait dit. Il y avait pensé tellement souvent et les pires scénarios s'étaient déroulés dans son esprits, sans parler des raisons qu'il trouvait pour se taire mais aujourd'hui tout ça ne correspondait plus à rien, une suite de non-sens auxquels il avait mis fin une bonne fois pour toute. Pouvoir être entièrement avec Tony était la chose qu'il lui manquait... Jethro revint à Ducky en entendant :

**- La première partie, je comprends mais le reste ? **

**- Nous sommes allés voir le docteur Pitt, hier.**

**- Pourquoi ? **demanda Ducky, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Broncho-pneumonie aggravée.**

**- L'Y.Pestis.**

**- Oui, la mort de Kate et mon silence surtout. Il a besoin que les choses changent et moi aussi. Ce silence nous fait du mal. Ca étouffe. Tony prétend que ça lui suffit et je sais qu'il le fait avant tout pour moi.** **Bien sûr, j'ai peur d'en parler car si Ari avait su ... Mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il aurait pu choisir Tony sans rien savoir et là, je l'aurais perdu... J'ai perdu Kate sans qu'elle sache quel agent formidable elle était. J'aurais pu le perdre sans que vous en sachiez rien mais surtout, sans qu'il sache, lui, combien il compte pour moi. Et ça peut encore arriver, ça va peut-être arriver... **

**- Ca va aller, Gibbs. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. Abby et McGee prendront ça très bien. C'est pour Tony que je m'inquiète. Vous devriez trouver un moyen d'être vraiment que tous les deux. Peut-être en... **

**- Porto Rico !**

**- Pardon... !**

**- Ducky, tu es génial. **

**- Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait mais je suis content de t'avoir aidé.**

**- Tony m'en a parlé. Tu sais qu'il a toujours adoré cet endroit. Et il veut m'y emmener.**

**- Fais-le, Jethro. Pense à toi pour une fois ou plutôt pense à vous. **

**- J'aurais dû te parler bien avant.**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon ami, **conclut Ducky, en souriant.

En se réveillant, Tony avait toujours ce poids sur sa respiration mais il se sentait tout de même reposé, dormir dans les bras de Gibbs était le meilleur remède qu'on pouvait lui prescrire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et trouva un petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine ainsi qu'un mot de Jethro. Il lui proposait de le ramener après sa demanda de congé. Et le mot précisait "Te ramener chez moi". Tony abdiqua de bonne grâce : rester chez Gibbs était ce qu'il avait espéré. Ensemble et pas seul chez lui. Tony se prépara et attendit son taxi. Il avait l'impression que les choses avaient changé, sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi et si c'était en bien mais il avait confiance ... en Gibbs.

Arrivé au NCIS, Tony fit un crochet par son bureau. Il s'assura que tout était en ordre et déposa un sachet dans le tiroir. En fait, il avait surtout cru y retrouver Gibbs ou Kate...

_" Idiot, forcément qu'elle n'est pas là ! Elle ne sera plus jamais là !"_

Pendant un court instant, tout avait été comme avant ... comme avant ! Tony secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Pendant qu'il montait les marches jusqu'au MTAC, Tony croisa plusieurs personnes. Il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, il perdait du terrain...

_" ... Agent de terrain. Etre agent de terrain est tout ce que je sais faire ... C'est une partie de ce que je suis ... Et je suis avec Jethro ... Et si je ne peux plus être ce que je suis, Gibbs devrait-il rester avec moi ? Je me sens inutile. Je me sens mal tout le temps, je ne tiens debout que parce que Gibbs est là. Je n'y arriverais jamais sans lui... Mais j'y arriverais pour lui, je me battrais pour guérir. Dans ces bras cette nuit, c'était l'essentiel et je respirais. Bientôt tout ira bien. J'ai eu l'impression que Gibbs voulait me parler. Oui, il faut que nous parlions..."_

DiNozzo entra dans le bureau de la Directrice Shepard où il allait s'annoncer à la secrétaire quand Jenny fit son apparition. Elle avait posé sur lui un regard que Tony n'était pas parvenu à déchiffrer. Comme si elle savait une chose sur lui...

_"Bizarre ! Je dois me faire des idées. Ca n'a duré qu'un très court instant." _

Tony vit alors la directrice lui sourire, ensuite, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Tony avait à peine prononcé le mot "demande de congé" qu'elle réouvrait la porte de son bureau et lui présentait un siège.

**- C'est gentil merci, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.**

**- Pas du tout. **

**- Je préfère rester debout. **

**- Comme vous voulez. Alors cette demande de congé ?** demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant à son bureau.

**- 4 semaines maximums et j'espère moins en fait.**

**- Puis-je en connaître le motif ? **

**- Bronchite asthmatique. C'est dû à l'Y.Pestis et avec ... la mort de l'agent Todd, je n'ai pas récupéré... **

Jen ne disait rien, elle était bien trop occupée à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle pourrait tenter en quatre semaines. Elle devait s'assurer que tout irait dans le bon sens. Elle savait que braquer Gibbs n'était pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre mais jouer avec DiNozzo pouvait être la solution et puis, ça l'amuserait.

**- ... Ce n'est rien de grave, je reprendrais le travail...**

**- Tout de même, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère.**

**- L'asthme ne perdurera pas. Le médecin ... **

**- Bien sûr, les crises ça va ? **

**- Ecoutez, c'est gentil à vous de le demander ... **

**- Tout à fait... **

_"Pourquoi me coupe-t-elle sans arrêt ? Je sais que j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup mais on dirait que je l'agace et surtout qu'elle veut à tout prix diriger la conversation pour arriver là où elle le veut !"_

**- ... Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut.**

**- 2 semaines pas plus, j'espère. Gibbs a besoin de moi.**

**- J'en suis sûre !**

Et ça recommençait le ton était bizarre. Peu importait, Tony voulait sortit de là, il n'était pas bien dans cette pièce, pas bien du tout. Tony voulait retrouver Gibbs. Et surtout, il devait passer voir Abby, Ducky et McGee pour la raison de son congé. Un peu d'honnêteté envers eux, il leur devait bien ça. Et après, il trouverait le moyen de parler à Gibbs ...

**- Je vais vous laisser.**

**- Oui, faites ça, **conclut Jen, en se mettant debout.

Tony se retourna donc et se dirigea vers la porte.

**- Tony ?**

Ce dernier se retourna.

**- Oh, pardon, agent DiNozzo.**

**- Non, Tony ça va. Je vous écoute, Directrice.**

**- Je voulais savoir si Gibbs avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.**

Il fallut un temps à Tony pour arriver à avaler cette phrase et pour arriver à y répondre.

**- Je ... je ne sais pas... Non.**

**- Oh, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu commettre un impair.**

**- Un impair ? **

**- Nous nous sommes embrassés et vu notre relation passée ... Oh, j'en ai trop dit, ce ne sont pas vos affaires après tout !**

Un mouvement imperceptible de recul, le coeur qui se fige comme frappé d'une flèche et la respiration ne suit pas. Tony le sentait, ça montait et ça allait l'étouffer.

Jenny aussi l'avait perçut.

**- Tony, ça va ? **

**- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Et Tony sortit du bureau, sans en refermer la porte. Jenny le suivit, non pas pour y remédier mais pour voir DiNozzo appuyer sa main contre le mur et crisper les doigts sur la peinture. Autant pour cet oxygène qui lui faisait défaut que pour le monde qui était en train de s'écrouler. Un sourire se profila sur le visage de la directrice, elle fit demi-tour et referma la porte de son bureau.

Sous la pluie, une silouhette s'éloignait du NCIS, les poumons en feu, les larmes aux yeux et le coeur en morceaux.

Gibbs était remonté de la morgue tellement plus léger. Parler à Ducky, ou plutôt lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, était la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite depuis longtemps. Ducky avait compris et l'avait aidé plus que Gibbs le méritait vu son trop long silence. Revenu à son bureau, l'ex-Marine passa plusieurs coups de fils à différentes agences de voyage et était resté calme face au répondeur et autres mises en attente. Il venait enfin d'obtenir deux places pour Porto Rico dans une semaine, avec des réservations d'hôtel bungalow dans une petite station balnéaire avec marina et un lagon exceptionnel, dixit le type au bout du fil... Gibbs était confiant car il avait assuré à l'agent de voyage que si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui enverrait son bataillon de snipers ! Gibbs raccrocha, sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa alors à la tête d'Abby et McGee quand il leur parlerait et au visage de Tony, quand il lui proposerait le voyage avec les billets en main. Dans quel ordre procéderait-il, Jethro l'ignorait encore mais il commencerait par parler de Shepard à Tony. Gibbs tourna sur son siège, il ignorait combien de temps il avait passé au téléphone mais Tony aurait dû être à son bureau ou au moins dans les parages. Gibbs se rassura en se disant qu'il allait finir par arriver, Tony devait uniquement déposer sa demande de vacances. Il allait voir Shephard mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, elle ne pouvait rien lui faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne la verrait peut-être même pas et surtout, elle ne savait rien, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter !

Gibbs essaya, en vain, à plusieurs reprises, de joindre Tony sur son portable. Ensuite, il essaya de s'occuper mais à chaque passage de l'ascenseur, pas de Tony. Alors Gibbs appela Ducky pour savoir si Tony était passé le voir, mais rien. A peine avait-il raccroché que McGee l'appelait du Labo. Après avoir répondut que Tony n'était pas avec eux, il expliqua à Gibbs qu'il vérifiait un programme informatique défectueux pour Abby et qu'il devait aussi ... Mais Gibbs avait raccroché avant que Tim ait terminé. Il se demandait où DiNozzo était. Son bureau était rangé autrement que la veille et un sachet dépassait d'un tiroir. Gibbs l'ouvrit et y trouva le fameux broncho-dilatateur, preuve que Tony ne se sentait pas bien, si non, il ne l'aurait jamais pris avec lui, surtout ici. Evidence qui ne calma pas l'inquiétude de Gibbs, au contraire. L'ex-Marine se dirigea vers les fenêtres : De la pluie, toujours de la pluie. Le soleil lui manquait et penser qu'il en aurait bientôt avec Tony à ses côtés pour en profiter, le réchauffait déjà ... Jethro composa à nouveau le numéro du portable de Tony et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décida alors à laisser un message:

**- Tony, où es-tu ? J'essaye de te joindre sans succès. Rappelle-moi, il faut qu'on parle. C'est important.**

Gibbs aurait peut-être dû lui dire pour Porto Rico mais il voulait tant lui annoncer face à face, que ce soit une surprise. Tony allait bien finir par lui téléphoner.

Forcer de continuer à attendre, Jethro s'assit à son bureau et se laissa aller contre le siège quelques instants. Après cette nuit sans vraiment dormir, Gibbs ferma les yeux... le calme...

_Un frisson._

_Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. _

_Une lumière provenait uniquement de l'ascenseur. Gibbs fixa la lumière. _

_Il aurait juré entendre tousser... Là, ça venait de recommencer. _

_"J'ai déjà vécu ça... Un pressentiment qui se joue devant mes yeux éveillés."_

_Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il se sentait bizarre comme si ce n'était pas lui qui vivait tout ça, comme s'il n'était pas au bon endroit. _

_Plus il s'approchait de la cabine, plus le son devenait fort. _

_Quelqu'un ne respirait pas bien... Tony ne respirait pas bien. _

_Jethro arriva devant les portes et il vit Tony. Il était complètement trempé, il avait glissé le long de la paroi de la cabine. Il était sur le sol. _

_A l'entrée de l'ascenseur, Gibbs ne parvenait pas à avancer. Il était cloué sur place. Il tendait sa main pour l'atteindre mais Anthony était trop loin. C'était comme si la cabine s'allongeait pour les éloigner toujours plus et la respiration de Tony empirait sans cesse. Tony tendait sa main lui aussi mais rien n'y faisait. _

_Même en y mettant toute sa volonté, Gibbs ne le touchait même pas du bout des doigts. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, les portes allaient se refermer et emmener Tony. _

**- Non ! NON !"**

Gibbs revint à la réalité en sursaut : _"Tony, où es-tu ? ...Anthony ! ... Respire ! "_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il m'a fallut le temps, sorry. J'écris trop de choses à la fois mais j'ai tellement d'idées dans la tête, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais. Bonne lecture, enfin j'espère !


	5. Ne Me Lâche Pas

Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver ... Voici un nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture... Et après, c'est à vous de jouer.. du clavier...

**Chapître V**

**Ne Me lâche Pas**

Depuis que Jethro l'avait appelé pour voir si Tony était avec lui ou s'il l'avait vu, Ducky était inquiet. N'en pouvant plus, il monta à l'open-space et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Ducky fut non pas surpris mais encore plus inquiet car Gibbs était appuyé contre le mur, immobile. C'était comme s'il voyait quelque chose que seul lui percevait à travers les portes métalliques.

**- Gibbs ?**

**- ...**

Ce dernier ne répondant pas, le médecin légiste insista à nouveau :

**- Jethro ?**

Gibbs revint à la réalité et parvint uniquement à dire :

**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

**- D'accord, va voir au labo et moi, je passe par l'entrée pour voir s'il est sorti du bâtiment. Les vigiles me renseigneront.**

Aucun sarcasme ne sortit de la bouche du médecin légiste, il avait très bien ressenti l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami. Gibbs avait toujours eu un sixième sens incroyable et si pendant un temps, Ducky avait eu peur que la perte de Kate ait brisé la confiance de Gibbs en son instinct, il n'en était plus rien. Et le médecin légiste savait aujourd'hui que si Gibbs avait été égaré, tout comme eux d'ailleurs, il était de nouveau là et surtout il avait compris qu'Anthony n'y était pas étranger. Ducky en était certain. Même si Tony souffrait de la perte de Kate, il avait été présent auprès de Gibbs. Il l'avait ramené vers l'équipe. Tony avait été là pour eux tous en fait. Ducky revoyait Anthony rejoindre Timothy à la morgue pour leur ultime rencontre avec Caitlin ... Et là, c'était Tony qui avait besoin d'eux et il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Gibbs et lui se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner pour prendre leur chemin respectif.

Gibbs arriva au labo par les escaliers, il ne prendrait sûrement pas ce maudit ascenseur où il avait vu ces images... Quel nom donner à ce qui s'était passé ? Gibbs n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais un goût amer dans la gorge était apparu lorsqu'il s'était souvenu avoir vu Kate morte, une balle dans la tête, bien avant que ça arrive. Une chose était pourtant sûre, que ce soit des divagations ou de réelles prémonitions, il ferait tout pour ne jamais avoir une réponse... Ca n'arriverait pas, il ne perdrait pas Tony. En arrivant, il aperçut Abby et McGee. Il n'en fut guère étonné, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Il s'imagina un instant pouvoir faire pareil avec Tony. Il voulait que ça cesse d'être un mirage et il savait que ça n'arriverait pas tout seul.

Abby regardait McGee travailler sur le programme informatique défectueux. Elle l'avait surtout appelé car elle ne voulait plus être seule. Depuis ce matin, sans comprendre pourquoi, la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Kate lui revenait sans cesse, celle où elle lui parlait de son rêve où Tony avait le visage couvert de sang... Et instinctivement, Abby se retourna. Elle vit Gibbs et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Gibbs !**

McGee fit pivoter son siège et Abby se rapprocha de l'ex-Marine.

**- Avez-vous vu Tony ? **

Abby et McGee hochèrent négativement la tête.

**- Il devait déposer sa demande de congé puis, je le ramenais.**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs, Patron, je me demande pourquoi Tony prend des vacances... je veux dire, il a le droit de prendre des congés, il les mérite... plus que moi mais ... **

**- McGee !**

**- Ce n'est pas son genre de prendre des vacances comme ça, je voulais lui demander hier mais il a changé de sujet en parlant de Porto Rico ou ...**

**- C'est le docteur Pitt qui les lui a conseillé.**

**- Pourquoi Gibbs ? **questionna Abby, tandis que Tim se levait de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du duo.

**- Bronchite asthmatique, **voyant le visage d'Abby pâlir d'un coup. **Abby reste calme, **lui dit Gibbs, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa gothique de coeur.

Bien sûr, elle n'en faisait pas état, tout comme eux, mais Gibbs savait qu'elle se remettait à peine de la mort de Kate, tant est que ce fut possible et elle ne supporterait sûrement pas ... Gibbs ne voulut surtout pas finir sa pensée et fut uniquement capable de resserrer son étreinte sur l'épaule d'Abby.

_"Comme j'aimerais que quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule à moi aussi et encore plus que ce soit DiNozzo. Mais je dois être là pour Abby."_

**- Tout va bien aller, c'est pour ça qu'il a 4 semaines de vacances. Il reviendra encore plus en forme que d'habitude et alors, ce sera nous qui aurons besoin de vacances...**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Abby lorsqu'elle s'imagina Tony...

_"Il pourra taper sur les machines du labo, quitte à les déclencher. Et nous pourrions à nouveau mimer les mouvements de l'autre... Oh Tony !! Je veux que cette impression de malheur s'éloigne..."_

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ducky arriva en annonçant sans préambule :

**- Il a quitté le bâtiment, il y a au moins une heure. L'accueil l'a vu partir à pied.**

Gibbs se retourna vers les lucarnes du labo : l'eau déferlait toujours...

**- Et là, vous ignorez où il est, Patron, alors que vous deviez le ramener.**

**- Bien observé, McGee, **répliqua Gibbs, le regard toujours fixé sur les gouttes de pluie glissant le long des vitres.

Gibbs finit par se retourner, il regarda Abby et Tim et il sut qu'il allait leur dire. Le moment était venu.

**- Avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... Mais j'ignore comment en fait. J'aurais préféré le faire en présence de Tony... Je l'ai dis ce matin à Ducky et ...**

**- Ils ne comprendront rien au début mais laisse parler ton coeur, Jethro et ils liront entre les lignes. Ils sont plutôt doués pour décoder. **

Ducky tourna son visage vers McGee et Abby qui suivaient cet échange déjà bien énigmatique.

**- D'accord, **dit Gibbs, en prenant une grande respiration.** Ca concerne DiNozzo et moi. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre lui et moi. Il me donne tout sans penser à lui, **lança Gibbs d'un coup, tout en faisant les 100 pas. **Jamais avant lui, je n'avais ressenti ça. Je pourrai être différent pour lui alors qu'il dit toujours ne vouloir que moi, **avoua-t-il, en esquissant un sourire d'incompréhension face à cette vérité que Tony lui avait donné.** Il me rend humain ou plutôt, il me permet de montrer mon côté humain, moi qui avais fini par croire que je l'avais perdu et qu'il ne me manquait pas. C'était Tony qui me manquait...**

**- Tony et toi ! **comprit alors Abby ou plutôt, elle parvenait enfin à articuler des mots.

**- On peut le résumer comme ça, **répondit Gibbs, en faisant face à Abby et McGee.

Puis, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit. Et même si au fond de lui, Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas Tony, il tourna la tête, plein d'espoir. Pendant un court instant, l'image de Tony en train de lui sourire se substitua à l'image véritable de la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux : la directrice Shepard.

**- Je passais pour les résultats d'analyse sur ... **

**- Directrice ? **la coupa Jethro.

**- Oui, agent Gibbs ? **

Gibbs décela quelque chose dans son regard qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

**- Puis-je vous parler ? **

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent alors vers la pièce du fond.

**- Avez-vous vu l'agent DiNozzo ? Il devait passer pour sa demande de congé.**

**- Oui, effectivement, il est passé.**

**- Et ensuite ? **

**- Rien, j'ai accepté sa demande et il est parti. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.**

Gibbs fit demi-tour pour revenir auprès de ses trois collègues, de ses trois amis quand Jen posa sa main sur le bras de Jethro qu'il dégagea immédiatement. Il s'était laissé rouler une fois, ça ne se reproduirait pas.

**- Arrête ça tout de suite, **dit Gibbs, en lui tournant le dos.

**- Ne me tourne pas le dos, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. **

**- Ecoute-moi bien, Jen. Fais-toi une raison, je ne reprendrais rien avec toi. **

**- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas te ... **

Il était trop tard. Ce faux pas prouvait à Jen qu'elle avait perdu la main depuis son retrait du terrain. Même sorti de la pièce, Gibbs comprit parfaitement chaque mot et il pivota tout de suite.

**- Il !? Tony ! Comment sais-tu ? **

**- Je vous ai vu hier dans le parking. Un geste qui en dit long. Ta main sur lui, **dit-elle, en le dépassant.

**- Ne pars pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **lui demanda Gibbs, d'un ton sans appel, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu du Labo.

**- Et toi que fais-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'il accepte de te faire ? Tu t'es laissé embobiner par ce type. Un gigolo de première apparemment. On peut lui concéder un talent certain...**

**- Stop ! **dirent Tim et Abby en même temps.

_"Ils sont à mes côtés comme toujours. Quel idiot, j'ai été de me taire aussi longtemps !"_

**- Ne parlez pas de Tony de cette manière, **termina Abby, le ton froid et le regard noir de colère.

**- Oh, mais ils savent... comment dire pour rester correcte... que vous passez vos nuits l'un sur l'autre...**

**- Je l'aime.**

Et Jenny fut coupée nette. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots pour elle ...

Gibbs s'approcha d'elle :

**- Tu lui as dis, c'est ça ? **

**- Plus subtil ! J'ai suivi ta suggestion. Alors oui, je lui ai demandé si tu sortais avec quelqu'un, que j'avais peur d'avoir commis un impair en t'embrassant. Et il a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.**

**- Jethro, avec son asthme ! Et cette pluie..., **intervint Ducky.

_"Et il est seul !! "_

Et les quatre amis s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur laissant la directrice.

Tony errait seul dans les rues de Washington, il ne savait pas où il était et n'avait aucune envie d'aller quelque part. Il avait déjà connu ça : un abandon total, c'était le résumé de sa vie. Il avait si mal et pourtant, il y avait encore une lumière qui brillait parce qu'il avait confiance en Jethro. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Gibbs son Patron, pour Gibbs son ami, pour Gibbs son amant... son amour. Mais lui, il était quoi : rien, comme toujours et pour toujours !

DiNozzo inspira difficilement, il savait qu'il devait parvenir à reprendre sa respiration. Seulement lorsqu'il essaya d'inspirer profondément, Tony vacilla et se rattrapa à la grille d'une maison de ce quartier huppé où il avait atterri. Toutes les maisons étaient protégées par de hautes haies, aucune lumière n'arrivait à transparaître. Tony réalisa qu'il devait rentrer, au moins se protéger de la pluie. Cette pluie qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os, il avait si froid. Comme un automate, il s'approcha du trottoir et leva la main : un taxi finit par s'arrêter et Tony y grimpa. Le regard sombre, dans le vague, la voix éteinte, Tony donna l'adresse. Le chauffeur démarra tout en surveillant cet homme dans le retro. Cet homme qui respirait vraiment difficilement et qui tremblait de froid.

Le taxi s'arrêta mais Tony ne le remarqua même pas. Ce fut le chauffeur qui le fit revenir à la réalité :

**- Monsieur, on y est... Monsieur ?**

**- Oui ? Quoi ?**

**- L'adresse, on y est. Juste devant la bonne porte. Bien pour la pluie.**

**- Peu importe.**

Tony sortit un billet de la poche de sa veste et le fourra dans la main du gars. Le taximan le déplia et cria à Tony déjà sorti :

**- Vous vous êtes trompés, le billet est trop gros.**

**- Gardez la monnaie.**

Tony referma la porte du véhicule et entra dans le hall de son immeuble et laissa l'ascenseur le conduire à son étage. En arrivant devant sa porte, il sentit que la poche de sa veste vibrait. Il retira le portable et remarque une bonne dizaine d'appels de Gibbs. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans l'appartement sans allumer. Il composa le numéro de la boite vocale et entendit la voix de son Jethro :

**- Tony, où es-tu ? ... Rappelle-moi ... qu'on parle. C'est important.**

**- Oui, me dire que tu me qui... **

Tony se mit à tousser, il lui fallait de l'air, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, le vent lui frappa le visage. Tony savait qu'il avait laissé le broncho-dilatateur au bureau...

_"Le NCIS... Gibbs !! Je sais que je l'aime.. et je sais qu'il m'aime, il me l'a dit.. Même avant qu'il me le dise, parce que j'en avais besoin, je le savais. C'est pas possible ce qui arrive... Il y a une autre explication... Je le sais..."_

Anthony se rapprocha de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre elle. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre une respiration normale.

_"Ca ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout. J'en ai assez. Que ça cesse !!! " _

Tony, le téléphone toujours dans la main, le sentit se remettre à vibrer. Le nom de Gibbs s'afficha, il appelait de son portable, DiNozzo connaissait le numéro par coeur. La main de Tony se mit à trembler encore plus, il ouvrit pourtant l'appareil et accepta l'appel.

_"Dans cette chambre bleue, il me l'a mis entre les mains, je m'y suis accroché... Gibbs m'a donné la force qui me manquait ... "_

**- Tony !**

**- Gibbs ...**

Et Tony se remit à tousser. On percevait parfaitement la difficulté que Tony avait à reprendre son souffle ou simplement à respirer et Gibbs savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

**- Où es-tu ? **

**- Dans mon appartement.**

**- D'accord, ne bouge pas. J'arrive.**

Gibbs entendit le souffle saccadé de la respiration de son amant. Il fallait qu'il continue à lui parler, que Tony reste conscient.

**- Ecoute-moi. Jen t'a raconté n'importe quoi. Elle nous a vus hier dans le parking. Puis, elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé. Je voulais te le dire hier soir, Tony. Je suis désolé. Je suis avec toi. Tony ! **

**- Je sais.**

Et c'était vrai. Tony avait vu son pire cauchemar lui arriver dessus, tout en sachant qu'il allait se réveiller et se blottir dans les bras de Gibbs...

**- Quoi ? **

**- Je sais. **Et après avoir repris son souffle. **Je t'aime.**

Tony sentit la tête lui tourner, ses genoux vaciller et la brûlure de ses poumons augmenter.

**- Je ..., **Tony se sentit glisser le long de la paroi de verre. **...me sens pas bien, Jethro.. Je...**

**- Tony ? Tony ! Calme-toi... Mon Dieu !! Respire...**

Mais tout ce que Gibbs put entendre ce fut la respiration terriblement difficile d'Anthony. Sans raccrocher, Gibbs se retourna vers Ducky. Ce dernier terminait déjà un appel au 911 et était en ligne pour obtenir le docteur Pitt. De leur côté, McGee lui tendait les clés de la voiture et Abby le kit main libre pour le téléphone portable. Gibbs attrapa les clés :

**- On reste pour mettre les choses en ordre ici et on vous rejoint, Patron.**

Gibbs hocha la tête, fier du bleu comme jamais. Sa main dans celle d'Abby, il lui prit le kit, puis l'entraîna à lui et près du téléphone, elle put dire :

**- Nous sommes là, Tony. Accroche-toi.**

Gibbs laissa donc Abby, Tim et Ducky pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers puis dans la voiture, tout en répétant :

**- Tony, j'arrive. Respire. Reste avec moi.**

Ensuite, trop occupé à démarrer et à quitter le parking, Gibbs n'entendit pas le lecteur cd se mettre en route. Le cd des Within Temptation, que Tony s'était offert, emplit l'habitacle :

_"Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence,_

_Can't you hear my screams...?_

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul..."_

Gibbs venait de dépasser plusieurs voitures à toute vitesse lorsque la voix de Tony lui parvint par saccades :

**- Je.. suis ... désolé. **

N'ayant plus aucune force pour faire quoi que ce soit, Tony s'était laissé glisser sur le sol du salon.

**- Rien n'est ta faute. Calme-toi.**

**- J'aurais pas... dû partir.**

**- Tout va s'arranger.**

_"...Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul..._

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know_

_Where you are..."_

**- Le NCIS... elle ... te forcer à démissionner ..., **Tony inspira ensuite difficilement mais parvint tout de même à dire :** Pardon...**

**- Non, Tony ! Ne dis pas ça. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je veux que tu ailles bien.**

_"... I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul..."_

Tony ne toussait plus mais ça ne signifiait nullement que sa respiration s'améliorait. Au contraire, elle faiblissait tout en faisant s'éparpiller dans l'air les crépitements de ses poumons.

**- Tony, tu m'entends ? Tony ? **

**- Par... le... -moi ... encore...**

**- J'ai deux billets pour Porto Rico. Je voulais te faire la surprise.**

Gibbs entendit clairement des sanglots dans le combiné.

**- Ne me lâche pas, Anthony. Je t'aime.**

_"... Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know..."_

Gibbs entendit alors du bruit, des gens entraient dans l'appartement : les ambulanciers.

**- Prépare le brancard.**

**- J'ai besoin de l'oxygène...**

Puis, Jethro perçut encore :

**- Ses lèvres sont bleues... **

**- Il faut me le donner, monsieur !**

_"Son portable .. Mes mains qui le pose dans les siennes... Il m'a écouté et il s'en est sorti... "_

Puis, Gibbs entendit une voix inconnue au bout du fil. Tony s'était visiblement accroché à son portable. Gibbs savait que les ambulanciers faisaient leur travail mais s'imaginer dans le silence, sans Tony, lui était insupportable.

**- Quelqu'un ! Allô ?**

**- Je suis là.**

**- Ecoutez...**

**- Raccroche ce téléphone, bon sang. On est en train de le perdre.**

**- Désolé, Monsieur. Allez au Cale Memorial.**

**- Non, ne raccrochez pas ! NOOON !! **

_"...I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul."_

Mais la communication se coupa net...

_" 'On est en train de le perdre'... Tony, ne me lâche pas... " _

Une larme coula sur la joue de Leroy Jethro Gibbs sans qu'il s'en rende compte ...

A suivre ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juste un petit coucou de votre part puis, je me remets au boulot. La suite... La suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Within Temptation est un groupe que j'aime beaucoup... Si je peux vous le faire découvrir... Somewhere allait en plus si bien avec l'histoire mais bon je ne sais pas vivre sans musique donc ... A vous d'écouter ...


	6. Paume Contre Paume

J'ai préféré axer mon travail sur cette fanfiction qui touche doucement à sa fin et vous offrir la suite... J'ai été plus vite que d'habitude, vos messages y sont sûrement pour quelque chose... Merci à vous.

**Chapitre VI. **

**Paume Contre Paume**

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au Cale Memorial, l'attention de Gibbs ne fut jamais détournée de Tony. Aucun coup de klaxon, aucun virage et dépassement ne le marquèrent. Il avait juste appelé le NCIS afin de prévenir ses trois collègues et amis de l'hôpital où était conduit DiNozzo.

McGee, au bout du fil, ne demanda rien à son Patron. Si Gibbs lui parlait, cela signifiait que Tony était entre les mains des ambulanciers. Et au son de la voix de Gibbs, il avait compris que c'était une véritable torture d'être ainsi plongé dans le noir et le silence complet...

Face à ce que Gibbs leur avait appris sur Tony et lui, Tim pensait qu'il serait totalement désappointé, complètement choqué mais non, pas du tout. Il voyait l'inquiétude de Ducky et le désarroi d'Abby marquer son visage et lui-même s'inquiétait. Il comprenait que ce qui les liait les uns aux autres dépassait tout le reste. Gibbs et Tony étaient toujours les mêmes qu'hier. Tony, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky ainsi que Kate, qui malgré sa mort serait toujours dans une part de ses décisions, étaient ceux en qui il avait confiance, ceux avec qui sa vie avait commencé. Ils le poussaient à être meilleur et au fond de lui, McGee savait qu'ils avaient eux aussi confiance en lui, comme personne auparavant. Il comprenait aussi mieux certains évènements du passé. Et même si Gibbs et DiNozzo s'étaient tus sur leur relation, Tim se rendait compte combien ça avait dû être difficile et que c'était eux qui en avaient le plus souffert. McGee revoyait Gibbs tourner en rond dans la salle d'autopsie, au début de l'enquête sur cette lettre marquée d'un baiser, sans pouvoir rien faire de concret... Vivre le pire sans être aux côtés de Tony et ça recommençait... Mais aujourd'hui, ils seraient tous là.

Tim fixa Abby et Ducky :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allez, on y va. Tout le monde en voiture.**

McGee attrapa les clés, prit la main d'Abby et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque Gibbs arriva en vue de l'hôpital, une ambulance tournait devant l'entrée des urgences, sirènes hurlantes. Gibbs savait d'instinct que c'était Tony. Et si l'ambulance marquait tant d'empressement, c'était qu'il était vivant ... Gibbs savait qu'il s'accrochait à tout l'espoir possible. Il le fallait, Tony avait besoin de toutes ses pensées positives. Gibbs ne pouvait s'imaginer sans son Anthony. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ... vivre, il allait vivre ... et ils vivraient ensemble, enfin ...

Gibbs freina, gara sa voiture et la quitta en courant. Les portes de l'ambulance ouvertes, le brancard apparut et Gibbs se figea... Le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Tony ne parvenait pas à cacher le bleu de ses lèvres, la blancheur du reste de son visage ne faisait que l'accentuer encore plus. Tony avait les yeux fermés mais ses mains crispées sur le brancard montraient qu'il n'était pas inconscient. La pluie, toujours persistante, marqua la couverture déjà imprégnée de l'eau des vêtements de Tony.

_"Combien de temps avait-il erré sous la pluie ? Seul... Depuis nous, je ne me suis plus jamais senti seul... J'aurais dû être là...Je suis là..."_

Et même s'il avait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti, Gibbs courut jusqu'à Tony. Avant qu'il n'arrive, il percevait déjà le bruit de la respiration d'Anthony ou plutôt de son absence de respiration, le temps entre chaque soubresaut lui paraissait une éternité.

**- Monsieur ?!**

**- Gibbs. NCIS. Je suis son patron.**

_" J'ai si froid. Je suis si fatigué... Kate, tu me manques... J'aurai tellement voulu... Pardon..._

_Ca fait mal...Je veux que ça s'arrête. J'ai eu tort, pourquoi ai-je cru Shepard ? J'ai confiance en Gibbs, c'est en moi que je ne crois pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'aime... Je sais que je ne le mérite pas.. Gibbs risque tellement, je n'en vaux pas la peine... J'ai fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Ils s'activent autour de moi pour m'aider.. me sauver... Ils me l'ont pris, ils ne savaient pas... Personne ne sait... "_

Et Gibbs toucha Tony en même temps que les portes d'accès s'ouvraient. Tony sentit une main sur son bras, une caresse dans une pression, ça ne pouvait être que Gibbs. La main descendit et agrippa celle de DiNozzo. Tony ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il rencontra alors ceux de son amant, protecteurs et amoureux. Ce regard qui cherchait Tony à tout instant et qui le trouvait toujours, quelle que soit la situation. Pendant ces instants et aux yeux de tous, ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, ils existaient ensemble, envers et contre tout.

Cette fois, Tony y vit une peur, un désarroi ainsi qu'une présence entière et totale et tout ça à cause de lui... pour lui.

**- Tony, je suis là.**

**- Gi... **

**- Accroche-toi, tu m'entends. Accroche-toi.**

**- Assez... mal...**

Le chariot venait de tourner, l'ambulancier scandait son rapport au médecin qui venait de les rejoindre avec une infirmière : constantes sur place et leur évolution, l'oxygénation,... Le docteur compléta avec ce qu'il avait appris du docteur Mallard et Pitt lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques : une broncho-pneumonie occasionnée par une faiblesse respiratoire due à un virus Y.Pestis...

Ce n'était que des mots alors que les regards de Gibbs et DiNozzo s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.

**- Monsieur... **

**- C'est son patron... NCIS, **annonça l'ambulancier.

**- Laissez-nous travailler, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.**

Et les portes de la salle d'intervention s'ouvrirent, Gibbs allait se retrouver bloqué derrière. Le bras tendu, la main de Gibbs toujours dans celle de Tony qui lui aussi avait le bras tendu pour maintenir leur contact. Mais ils durent finalement se lâcher et les portes se refermèrent.

Gibbs n'eut donc que le choix d'observer derrière les vitres de ces mêmes portes. De l'autre côté, il vit les électrodes sur le buste de Tony traduire une courbe irrégulière sur l'écran. Son rythme cardiaque ne suivait pas. Tony avait tourné la tête vers son amant et Jethro voyait les paupières d'Anthony papillonner, ses mains lâcher prise. Jethro plaça sa main sur la fenêtre, paume contre la vitre, la main de Tony s'ouvrit comme s'il pouvait la poser lui aussi sur le carreau : paume contre paume...

Gibbs remarqua alors qu'un nouvel arrivant, par une porte latérale, venait de faire son entrée dans la salle auprès de Tony : le docteur Brad Pitt.

Brad avait effectivement tout laissé sur place quand le docteur Mallard l'avait appelé. Il avait parfaitement sentit l'angoisse dans la voix de son interlocuteur alors qu'il sentait la sienne monter en flèche. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, depuis le matin, il repensait à ce match à l'Université, ce match qui avait changé la vie de Tony pour toujours... Cette blessure au genou avait provoqué l'arrêt de la carrière sportive que DiNozzo envisageait... Brad était médecin, il croyait en la Science mais que voulait dire cette coïncidence. Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ?

Et une fois entré, Brad, le regard posé sur Tony, fit pencher la balance vers le mauvais côté. Si pâle, si vidé de vie. Même au plus au mal, l'Y.Pestis n'était pas arrivé à provoquer cela. Puis Gibbs avait fait toute la différence. Brad l'avait compris et accepté. Brad voulait à tout prix aider Tony, il le fallait. Une fois près de DiNozzo, il lui dit :

**- Calme-toi, Tony. Laisse l'oxygène agir. C'est une crise d'asthme, ce n'est pas l'Y.Pestis. Tu m'entends ? Ne te bats pas contre toi, laisse-nous t'aider.**

L'agitation autour de Tony ne faiblissait pas. Des mots parsemaient l'espace seulement Gibbs ne les entendait pas. Le battant opposé de la porte lui permettait de capter uniquement certaines brides lorsqu'un membre du personnel hospitalier entrait ou sortait.

**- 80 et en chute...**

Et alors que Gibbs frissonnait, il entendit :

**- ... Réchauffez-le... **

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule :

**- Jethro, nous sommes là.**

Gibbs ne se retourna pas, il savait que Abby, Ducky et McGee l'entouraient. Il se laissa aller et leur dit :

**- Il ne va pas bien, je le sais. Je le sens, ça ne va pas. Je ne veux pas le perde, je ne peux pas le perdre, **dit Gibbs, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à contenir.

**- Ca va aller, Gibbs, **tenta Abby pour le réconforter.

**- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de le protéger ? J'aurais dû parler de nous bien avant, j'ai attendu trop longtemps... trop longtemps. Je l'aime tellement.**

Abby vit un homme tourner la tête dans leur direction, elle l'identifia grâce à la description que Kate lui en avait faite : le docteur Pitt. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers eux. A son visage, le temps était compté. Gibbs, lui, ne quittait pas Tony des yeux.

Près d'eux, le docteur Pitt annonça :

**- Les médicaments n'agissent pas assez vite, ses poumons restent contracter. Son taux d'oxygène n'est pas bon du tout, j'ai peur qu'il ne faille l'intuber ou dans le pire des cas lui faire une trachéo...**

**- Et ça va aider Anthony ?** demanda Ducky.

**- Peut-être. Sans parler des séquelles. Comment savoir ?**

Savoir ! Tout ce que Jethro savait c'était que sa main était posée sur la vitre et que le regard de son Tony y était fixé... Et Gibbs franchit les portes, Brad derrière lui.

**- Agent Gibbs ! Ecoutez, vous êtes son patron, d'accord mais ... **intervint le médecin responsable alors que Brad lui faisait signe de se taire.

Gibbs lança simplement :

**- Non, je suis son compagnon et je reste.**

Tony, malgré le mal qui lui traversait le corps, entendit parfaitement ces mots... Il l'avait dit devant tout le monde !! Ensuite, Tony sentit les mains de Gibbs sur lui, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Penché à son oreille, son Jethro lui murmura :

**- Regarde, nous sommes tous là, pour toi : Abby, Ducky et McGee... Je leur ai dit Tony et ils sont là. Anthony, ne me laisse pas. Il n'y aura plus jamais de non-dits. Je voulais te protéger, ne pas t'exposer au danger. **

L'autre main de Gibbs se posa alors sur la poitrine de Tony.

**- Je suis là... Respire avec moi, je sais que tu peux le faire... Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu me rends heureux, Toi et personne d'autre, Mon Amour. Je t'aime, Anthony.**

Leurs mains et leur regard étaient unis comme leur coeur. Rien qu'eux à cet instant, dans ce bref moment du temps…

**- Son rythme se stabilise.**

**- Taux d'oxygène ?**

**- Mieux.**

Tandis que le personnel médical se regardait sans comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver, Brad se retourna, le pouce levé vers Abby, McGee et Ducky et immédiatement un sourire éclaira leur visage.

Quand le bip de la respiration de DiNozzo redevint tout à fait régulier, la main de Jethro passa de la poitrine au visage de Tony :

**- Repose-toi, je reste là. Je ne pars pas, **termina Gibbs, en déposant un baiser sur le front de Tony.

Et ce dernier ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement, leurs mains parfaitement enlacées...

A suivre...

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre valait le détour. Et que le suivant arrivera dans un délai aussi court...


	7. Prendre Sa Main

Merci encore pour vos avis. On continue encore un peu avec nos Tony et Gibbs. Allons voir ce qui se passe, levons un coin du voile, sans faire de bruit...

**Chapitre VII. **

**Prendre Sa Main**

Au milieu du couloir, Gibbs regardait les portes se refermer sur le brancard qui emmenait Tony en radiologie. Il fallait lui faire des radios pour observer les dégâts que ces dernières heures avaient provoqué. Brad et l'autre médecin présent, le docteur Clooney, avaient préféré attendre que la respiration de Tony se soit totalement stabilisée pour effectuer cet examen. Gibbs avait donc attendu et pendant ce temps qui lui était imparti, il était resté auprès d'Anthony. Rester auprès de lui et regarder sa poitrine se soulever, regarder son souffle se perdre dans le masque à oxygène. Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas encore fini : les radios ... Il pourrait y avoir des séquelles, des lésions, une insuffisance respiratoire permanente. Vivre avec oui, mais pour le NCIS ce ne serait plus possible. Gibbs savait que Tony pourrait faire n'importe quel boulot, il pouvait tout faire du moment qu'il le voulait et justement ce qui comptait pour Anthony, c'était être agent spécial, c'était être son Agent ...

Gibbs avait finalement entendu les voix de Pitt et Clooney s'approcher...

_"Je n'aurais jamais cru créer une telle phrase un jour !! Ni moi, ni aucun autre membre de l'équipe n'avons demandé le prénom du second médecin. Car s'il avait répondu "George", j'aurais dû me réveiller de ce cauchemar pour reprendre ma vie... Et ça ne devait pas être car quelque chose de bien sortirait de tout ça.. pour Tony et moi.. la Vérité... la Paix..." _

Et Gibbs avait serré la main de Tony plus fort, alors que les deux médecins venaient le chercher pour l'examen...

Maintenant, il attendait, debout appuyé contre le mur de la salle d'attente. Il regardait ses amis, qui avaient bien sûr refusé de rentrer. Ils avaient été formidables, Gibbs avait voulu s'excuser pour tout ces mois de silence mais ils l'avaient stoppé net avec une phrase anodine qui marquait pourtant leur totale compréhension. Gibbs aurait voulu que Tony soit là pour les entendre... Il s'était alors promis de lui en parler dès que possible.

Maintenant, Abby, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de McGee avait fini par s'endormir et Tim l'avait suivi peu après. De son côté, Ducky s'était trouvé un auditoire composé en majorité d'infirmières et donc les anecdotes d'autopsies suivaient les unes après les autres. Gibbs, lui, voulait juste que Tony revienne, après il pourrait respirer... Aucun jeu de mots n'était sous-entendu dans cette phrase, c'était la réalité... Rien ne devait arriver à Tony, le principal était qu'aucune séquelle ne le touche, ça ne pouvait être. Il était son meilleur agent et il devait le rester.

Gibbs vit tout de suite les deux médecins passer les portes du service et se diriger vers eux. Ducky se chargea de réveiller Abby et Tim tandis que Jethro s'avançait dans le couloir.

Le docteur Pitt regarda son confrère et ce dernier hocha la tête :

**- Les radios se sont déroulées sans problème et ..., **annonça Brad.

**- Y a-t-il des séquelles ?** dit Gibbs, impatient.

**- Elles n'ont rien montré de plus grave que les dernières que je lui avais fait passer. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se reposer et...**

**- Vous en êtes sûrs ? **

**- Je suis confiant et mon collègue aussi, Gibbs. Tony a vu pire et il est là pour nous étonner, comme toujours. Croyez-moi tout ira bien.**

Jethro hocha la tête finalement rassuré.

**- Je prendrai soin de lui. Cette fois, j'y arriverais... Je peux le voir ?**

Le deuxième médecin répondit :

**- Dès qu'il sera installé dans sa chambre, une infirmière viendra vous avertir.**

**- Merci à vous, **leur dit Gibbs.

**- Tony pourra sortir début de la semaine prochaine et.., **commença Brad.

**- Profiter de ses vacances, **annonça Abby, en prenant le bras de Gibbs.

**- Tout à fait,** répondit le médecin.

- **Nous allons vous laisser, **termina son collègue.

Et l'équipe du NCIS les laissèrent partir. Brad se retourna avant que les portes ne se referment et sut que la balance pencherait toujours du bon côté du moment qu'ils étaient toujours tous ensemble. C'était ça le NCIS ...

Une fois les portes refermées, Abby, McGee, Ducky et Gibbs se regardèrent et soufflèrent en même temps. Il n'y avait que DiNozzo pour leur fournirent autant d'émotions pures et vraies.

McGee tourna la tête vers les portes et la vit. La directrice Shepard venait de faire son apparition. Tim fit directement signe à Gibbs et ils se retournèrent ensemble.

Jen, droite et fière, s'approcha d'eux. Gibbs se mit en avant, Abby, Tim et Ducky juste derrière lui.

**- Puis-je te parler ? **

**- Vas-y. Mes amis resteront là.**

Coupée dans son élan, Jenny resta muette.

**- Ca m'arrange, je commence. Premièrement, tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi, c'est juste pour gagner, pour contrôler les choses...Tout ça est arrivé parce que tu nous as vus, Tony et moi.**

**- Non, tu te trompes. Toi et lui, c'est ...**

**- Ne termine surtout pas ta phrase. Deuxième chose, je te l'ai dis, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours. Et pour finir, je te préviens, Jen, tu ne lui feras plus de mal, jamais. Tu ne le connais pas... Tony est toute ma vie et là, le pire est que je suis sûr que c'est lui qui est en train de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il fait endurer aux autres et à moi. Alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il m'a demandé pardon pour le NCIS.**

**- Et il a raison de s'inquiéter, il est hors de question ...**

**- Ah non !! **s'exclama Ducky.

Le médecin légiste se tourna alors vers Gibbs :

**- Tu permets, mon ami ? **

Gibbs acquiesça et Ducky fit face à la directrice :

**- Nous resterons ensemble, vous ne nous séparerez sûrement pas. Ari n'y est pas parvenu. Vous ne pouvez d'ailleurs pas vous permettre de perdre des agents comme Jethro, Anthony et ...**

**- A mon tour, Ducky, **enchaîna Abby. **Et si vous vous obstinez, vous aurez également ma démission...**

**- Ainsi que la mienne, **compléta McGee, sans une hésitation.

**- Et la mienne. Pour commencer un poste de directrice, ce ne serait pas un avantage, **conclut Ducky.

Une infirmière arriva près du groupe, interrompant la conversation pour signaler que l'agent DiNozzo était dans la chambre 25, au fond du couloir.

**- Merci, **dit Abby. **Vas-y, Gibbs. Nous, on s'occupe du reste, **annonça la gothique, en poussant Gibbs.

Ce dernier voulut protester mais Tim lui dit :

**- Abby a raison, Patron. On est là et Tony a besoin de vous. **

Abasourdi et ému, Gibbs hocha la tête et les laissa donc avec Jen Shepard. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place...

Entré dans la chambre 25, Jethro resta un instant sur le pas de la porte. Tony était paisiblement endormi dans le lit. Ses traits ne marquaient plus la douleur du manque d'air. Sa poitrine se soulevait calmement. Il ne portait plus de masque, il avait été remplacé par un tuyau qui dispensait de l'oxygène par un dispositif nasal.

Gibbs s'approcha du lit, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer mais il retint ses émotions, il ne devait pas, même si les dernières heures avaient été très difficiles pour ne pas dire insoutenables. Tony allait s'en sortir, Gibbs le savait seulement il avait eu si peur. Gibbs secoua la tête pour reprendre pied le plus vite possible. Il amena une chaise près du lit de son amant et s'y installa, il savait que personne n'essayerait de le déloger de là. Une fois assis, instinctivement, Gibbs prit la main de Tony dans la sienne.

**- Tes mains sont froides... Ca va aller, mon Amour. Je suis là, je vais les réchauffer. **

Gibbs s'était finalement endormi. Il était à demi couché sur la chaise, le bras tendu et sa main enserrant toujours celle de Tony. L'infirmière avait fait le minimum de bruit en relevant les constantes de son patient. Constantes qui étaient meilleures à chaque fois. Elle allait pouvoir terminer son service sur une note positive. Elle pensait également qu'ils avaient de la chance tous les deux. Alors, elle releva simplement le store pour permettre aux premières lueurs du jour d'entrer dans la chambre et de la réchauffer. D'ailleurs, la journée promettait d'être belle, plus de pluie à l'horizon. Elle aurait bien réveillé l'agent Gibbs pour lui proposer un fauteuil plus confortable ou un café mais il avait l'air si paisible qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il méritait un autre réveil...

Et effectivement, ce fut au moment où elle refermait la porte de la chambre que les paupières de Tony s'ouvrirent. Décelant une silhouette à ses côtés, il tourna la tête. C'était Gibbs bien sûr, il le savait parfaitement. Tony ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sentant la main de son amant dans la sienne, il bougea les doigts légèrement, une caresse du pouce sur la main de Jethro.

Ce dernier se réveilla d'un coup et regarda immédiatement Tony. Ses merveilleux yeux verts étaient posés sur lui, Gibbs se rapprocha :

**- Bonjour, toi. Content de te voir.**

Tony voulut lui répondre mais rien ne se produisit :

**- C'est normal, Tony. Tes cordes vocales sont un peu irritées, ça va revenir très vite. **

Tony tapota le lit de sa main et Gibbs s'y assit.

**- C'est mieux ? **

Tony hocha la tête tandis que Gibbs se penchait déjà et l'embrassait tendrement.

**- C'est encore mieux non ?**

**- Oui, **parvint à murmurer Tony.

**- Repose-toi.**

**- Désolé pour tout, **articula Tony.

**- Ne dis pas ça. En fait, c'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'avais tellement peur que l'on te fasse du mal en voulant m'atteindre. Et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort... Je me sens coupable, c'est à cause de moi que tu es là. **

Tony voulut l'interrompre mais Gibbs plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant :

**- J'ai pas fini.**

**- Fini ...**

**- Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais dû parler de nous il y a longtemps.**

**- L'équipe ? **s'inquiéta Tony.

Gibbs prit la main d'Anthony et posa un baiser dessus. Il allait pouvoir lui dire comment leurs amis avaient tout réglé en un clin d'oeil.

**- Tout va bien. C'est Ducky qui a eu lui l'idée de Porto Rico. **

**- C'est vrai ? **dit Tony, la voix mieux assurée.

**- Oui et Abby a dit que c'était logique vu la façon dont on s'est rencontré, que ça devait vouloir dire plus et McGee a annoncé, sourire aux lèvres, qu'ainsi toutes les filles seraient pour lui. **

Gibbs fut ravi de voir émerger un sourire sur le visage de Tony. Puis regardant Jethro :

**- J'aurais voulu que Kate le sache, **fut la première phrase nette de Tony.

**- Moi aussi mais quelque part, elle le sait. Je veux y croire.**

**- Moi aussi...** Après un court silence, Tony prononça :** La Directrice ?**

**- Shepard et moi...**

**- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que c'est du passé. C'est au NCIS que je pense ?**

**- Ce sont les trois mousquetaires qui s'en occupent. **

**- Ah oui ?**

Tony serra la main de son amant.

**- Gibbs, je ne voulais pas que tu le dises pour ne pas détruire ce que tu es aux yeux des autres. **

**- C'est dans tes yeux que je veux me refléter, Tony.**

Jethro se pencha vers Tony et l'embrassa pour sceller cette vérité.

**- Je sais que tu appréhendes de me poser la question qui me figeait sur place moi aussi.**

Tony hocha simplement la tête.

**- Tes poumons vont bien. Ce sera encore et toujours toi mon meilleur agent.**

**- Tu m'as encore sauvé. **

**- Je n'ai rien fait. Les médecins... **

**- Il y a plusieurs façons d'être sauvé.**

Et toutes les émotions des ces derniers jours, bonnes et mauvaises, déferlèrent en même temps sur Jethro. Il s'apprêtait à les contenir comme d'habitude quand il réalisa que tout compte fait, il devait et avait besoin de se confier à Tony.

_"Me confier à celui qui m'aime et surtout lui dire tout ce qu'il représente pour moi. Lui dire que je l'aime. Car depuis que je le lui ai dit, je n'ai envie que d'une chose en fait : recommencer. Oui c'est ça, le lui dire, là maintenant et le lui répéter sans arrêt... "_

**- Toi aussi, Anthony. Tu donnes un sens à ma vie. Il faut que tu en sois sûr. Ne me fait plus jamais peur ainsi, jamais. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Anthony.**

Les yeux de Gibbs se perlèrent de larmes et très vite, elles glissèrent le long du visage de l'ex-Marine, Tony les vit et il passa sa main sur les joues de son compagnon qui continua en lui disant :

**- Tu es tout pour moi. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.**

Jethro appuya son front sur celui de son amant :

**- Ne me laisse jamais. Je t'aime tellement.**

Tony releva le visage de Gibbs vers le sien :

**- Je t'aime aussi, toi qui m'as fait comprendre que j'étais fait pour être aimé... et que je ne veux l'être que par toi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quand d'un coup Gibbs annonça :

**- Viens vivre avec moi.**

Tony resta muet, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait d'être prononcé ou ayant peur d'avoir laissé son imagination fonctionner, alors Gibbs le frappa doucement sur la tête. Tony, revenu à la réalité :

**- Chez toi ?**

**- Ca pourrait devenir chez nous. J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps. Une seule clé. Alors ?**

**- Oui.**

Evidement, Gibbs l'embrassa. Quand ce dernier voulut se reculer, Tony agrippa la blouse de son futur co-locataire et le ramena à lui :

**- Oui... **

Et Gibbs, souriant, l'embrassa encore.

**- Dors maintenant. Il faut que tu te reposes.**

**- Tu restes ?**

**- Bien sûr. Où veux-tu que j'aille sans toi. Je peux ?** demanda Gibbs, en désignant le lit.

Tony glissa un rien sur le côté et Gibbs s'allongea près de lui, son bras entoura Tony qui déposa sa tête sur le buste de son amant, avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Gibbs. Et bercé par les battements du coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait, Tony s'endormit...

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite. La matinée, Tony, aidé de Gibbs faisait ses exercices respiratoires. A chaque séance, Brad était de plus en plus satisfait des progrès de DiNozzo. Ensuite, après une promenade dans le parc ou un moment ensemble à la piscine, Gibbs partait pour le bureau afin de régler les rapports encore en suspens.

Dès que les dernières paperasses furent réglées, Gibbs déposa sa demande de congé auprès du "nouveau" directeur. Tom Morrow avait repris son poste, sans hésiter, lorsque Jen avait demandé sa réaffectation. Gibbs ne comprenait pas comment Abby, Ducky et McGee s'y étaient pris et aucun des trois ne voulait lui expliquer. En tout cas, Gibbs n'avait pas hésité et avait parlé de Tony et lui à Morrow ; les choses avaient vraiment changé et Gibbs en était heureux. Tom Morrow était resté un moment sans voix mais avait compris de lui-même que ça ne changeait rien. Gibbs et DiNozzo étaient déjà ensemble sous ses ordres et leur travail n'en avait jamais été marqué. Au contraire peut-être même que leur relation avait donné une hargne supplémentaire à leur boulot... Une poignée de main et le tout était réglé.

Et bien sûr, le soir quand il revenait auprès de Tony, Jethro n'était jamais seul. Une fois c'était Abby puis Ducky et après McGee. Ils passaient leur soirée à rire, en mangeant les plats préférés de leur ami qu'ils avaient ramené en douce.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Brad avait signé les papiers de sortie le matin même. Tony le remercia et ils se serrèrent la main. Au moment de quitter la chambre, sans se retourner, Brad lança à Tony qu'il ne voulait plus le voir sauf sur un terrain de foot. **"Et tu le regretteras"** avait conclut DiNozzo, en riant tandis que la porte se refermait. Ensuite, Tony avait appelé Gibbs pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Plus d'une heure était maintenant passée et Gibbs n'était toujours pas là. Tony pouvait l'affirmer car il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre. D'ailleurs, il allait recommencer lorsque la porte s'entrouvrît et il vit non pas une mais quatre têtes apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : Abby, Gibbs, McGee et Ducky. Tony comprit alors aisément pourquoi Gibbs avait mis autant de temps à arriver. Mais c'était plutôt logique tout compte fait et Tony était vraiment heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient tous tenu à venir le chercher.

**- Quatre têtes flottantes ? C'est intéressant ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?**

**- On se le demanderait bien, c'est vrai, **dit Gibbs, en entrant suivit de ses trois compagnons de route.

**- Moi, je parie que je peux t'étonner d'ici 10 secondes, **lança Abby.

**- O..**

**- Tada... **explosa-t-elle, en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

Tony regarda Gibbs :

**- J'ignore ce que c'est. Aucun n'a voulu me le dire.**

Tony le prit et il découvrit une boite en dessous du papier noir de jais qu'Abby avait choisi. Il l'ouvrit :

**- La chemise de Magnum !! **s'exclama Tony, arborant instantanément le sourire que tous espéraient, attendaient et aimaient.

**- Tu m'imagines dans cette boutique !! **annonça Abby.

En voyant Gibbs et Tony s'approcher d'elle, Abby se mit à sourire et plus encore quand ils déposèrent, en même temps, un bisou sur sa joue.

**- Moi aussi je vais t'étonner...**commença Tim.** Nous avons un autre cadeau pour vous : Gibbs, Tony, nous partons tous les trois en vacances avec vous. Mais seulement, il nous faudra partager le même bungalow vu qu'on s'y est pris trop tard pour réserver...**

Gibbs et Tony restèrent bouche bée, complètement pétrifiés. Et là, un flash d'appareil leur fit cligner les yeux. Ducky venait de les prendre en photo.

**- Je vous ai bien eu, **dit McGee, en éclatant de rire rejoint par Abby et Ducky. **Je vous avais dis que j'y arriverais, **dit Tim, à l'adresse de ses deux complices.

Tony et Gibbs se rapprochèrent de Tim qui recula. Il savait ce qui allait arriver : une tape sur la tête. Après celle de Tony et Kate quand il avait été définitivement affecté au NCIS, puis à celle d'Abby et Tony quand il trouvait bien que Gibbs soit gentil...

**- Aieeee.**

**- Bien essayé, le Bleu.**

Et ils rirent tous ensemble...

A suivre ...

Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini... Un épilogue qui vous plaira sûrement... Avec un peu de temps et une pointe d'encouragements...


	8. Pose Tes Mains Sur Moi

J'aurais pu finir avec le chapitre précédent ... Attention à vos marques... Prêtes .. et attendez, je n'ai pas dit "Partez" ... Hey !!!

**Chapître VIII. **

**Pose tes Mains sur Moi**

Porto Rico. Bungalow 22...

Gibbs était couché sur le lit, les yeux fermés quand il sentit une brise caresser son visage. Tony venait apparemment de rentrer de sa baignade. Il perçut ensuite des pas sur les planches du bungalow ; Tony se rapprochait de lui. Puis, le matelas bougea, des perles d'eau tombèrent sur le visage de Gibbs et les lèvres de Tony se posèrent sur celles de Jethro.

Puis, Tony lui dit :

**- L'eau était vraiment bonne, tu aurais dû venir. Après le dîner, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a une soirée sur la plage, qu'en penses-tu ? **

**- Que tu n'es plus malade du tout, **affirma Gibbs, en ouvrant les yeux.

Tony portait bien sûr la chemise hawaïenne "Magnum" qu'Abby lui avait offerte. Il la portait sans arrêt. Un sourire s'esquissa alors sur le visage de Jethro. Tony était complètement remis, sa respiration était parfaite. Gibbs était resté suffisamment de nuit à le regarder dormir ou sa tête posée sur son torse à écouter pour le savoir. Il ignorait d'où Tony tirait toute cette vitalité. Etait-ce Porto Rico ou la chemise, le soleil ou ...

**- Tu as raison, je suis en pleine forme, **répondit Tony, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant encore plus.

**- Non, tu crois, **ironisa Gibbs.** C'est moi qui suis épuisé : les sorties en bateaux, les promenades, les excursions, je n'en peux plus. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. **

**- C'est vrai**, annonça Tony affirmatif**... D'accord, repose-toi, tu as raison. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien. Surtout qu'une fois rentrés, il y a encore mon déménagement à faire, **dit Tony, en se levant. **Je vais prendre une douche et toi, tu décides ce que fait ce soir, **conclut DiNozzo, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Gibbs regarda bien sûr son bel Italien se diriger vers la salle de bain. Gibbs pouvait voir les épaules de Tony apparaître... puis plus rien car la porte venait de se refermer.

Tony régla la température de l'eau et laissa celle-ci glisser sur sa peau. Il adorait Porto Rico. C'était les meilleures vacances qu'il ait jamais vécues... Et la porte de la douche s'ouvrit. Gibbs entra et le rejoignit sous l'eau. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Tony puis, il laissa glisser sa langue le long de la clavicule de son amant tandis que celui-ci se retournait doucement pour ne rien perdre du contact de Gibbs et ainsi ressentir cette caresse sur lui. Face à face, Tony sourit à Gibbs en lui disant :

**- Tu n'es plus fatigué !? **

**- Jamais pour toi.**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable ..., **joua Tony.

**- C'est moi qui décide ce que nous faisons ce soir, non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dis ? **

**- Oui.**

Et Gibbs embrassa son amant. Leurs lèvres ne faisant que s'effleurer au départ. Ensuite, la passion l'emporta sur tout le reste, Jethro titilla avec sa langue les lèvres de Tony qui s'ouvrirent, il était pressé de recevoir autre chose dans la bouche que l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Quand leurs bouches se scellèrent, les mains de chacun se mirent à parcourir le dos de l'autre, descendant plus bas ou marquant le contour des épaules dans une danse parfaite qui n'était connue que d'eux.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent alors que leur envie n'était guère assouvie.

Tony regarda alors Gibbs et lui dit :

**- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Jay... Ca te plaît ?**

**- J'en dis qu'il était temps.**

**- Je trouve aussi. **

**- Dis-le encore.**

**- Jay, **dit Tony, en souriant.

**- Encore.**

**- Jay, **murmura-t-il, d'une voix sexy.

Alors que Gibbs allait reprendre leurs baisers, Tony le fixa et prononça :

**- Tu sais que c'est toi.**

**- Moi quoi ? **

**- C'est grâce à toi si je vais bien. Que ce soit pour hier ou pour aujourd'hui. J'irais toujours bien du moment que nous sommes ensemble. Tout est désormais entre nos mains.**

Tony lisait à nouveau en lui. Gibbs l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant leur baiser, les mains de Gibbs descendirent le long des bras de Tony. En remontant, les mains de Tony suivirent le mouvement. Leurs mains se levèrent et furent finalement paume contre paume et plus rien ne les séparait cette fois et ne les sépareraient désormais. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau du bout des lèvres, puis Gibbs fixa Tony dans les yeux et dit :

**- Pose tes mains sur moi, Anthony.**

Tony plaça d'abord ses mains sur la poitrine de Jethro. Puis, il descendit doucement la main droite jusqu'au bout de chair brune qu'il pinça doucement, avant de remonter pour que l'autre main puisse faire pareil. Revenues toutes les deux à leur point de départ, Tony descendit à nouveau la main droite mais cette fois beaucoup plus bas, n'utilisant que le bout de ses doigts pour parcourir la distance que le séparait du bas ventre de son amant.

Jethro gardait son regard fixé dans les yeux verts de Tony. Il sentit alors les doigts de son amant parvenir à son sexe pour juste l'effleurer avant de repartir. Et même si ça ne dura qu'un instant, l'absence des doigts de Tony parut à Gibbs une éternité. De retour, la main de Tony caressa la virilité de Jethro, d'abord avec douceur puis un peu plus vite avant de redevenir caresse. La peau de Jethro s'enflamma et l'eau de la douche lui parut froide.

Vacillant de plaisir, il s'appuya contre la paroi de verre. Tony revint à sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent.

Les mains de l'ex-Marine auraient voulu trouver un appui, quelque chose pour s'accrocher mais rien ne pouvait l'aider.

**- Accroche-toi à moi, **souffla Tony, en plaçant son autre main, les doigts écartés sur le buste de Jethro.

Et Gibbs bougea ses bras et plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Tony, lui, continuait à aller et venir sur l'épieu de chair de son partenaire. Il sentait augmenter le plaisir de Jay mais aussi le sien. Il accéléra le mouvement et Gibbs ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps.

Tony effectua encore quelques va et vient et quand Gibbs s'agrippa à lui, collant leur corps encore plus, il comprit que son amant allait jouir et il prit alors possession de la bouche de Jay pour que son râle de plaisir finissent en lui, en eux.

L'eau emporta avec elle la semence de Gibbs tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Jethro mit fin à leur baiser pour descendre sur le buste de Tony et y déposer des tous petits baisers, laissant aussi descendre ses mains le long de son dos avant de revenir sur le buste. Arrivé à la lisère du sexe de Tony, il vit l'érection douloureuse de son amant et il remonta pourtant vers le visage de Tony. Après un autre baiser, Jethro caressa le visage d'Anthony et lui murmura :

-** Je t'aime. **

Et ensuite, il se retourna. Tony descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Gibbs qui écarta encore légèrement les jambes et le doigt de Tony toucha l'entrée sensible de son amant. Il le pénétra doucement et bougea légèrement pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence puis un second doigt rejoignit l'autre. Tony sentait la résistance du corps de Gibbs s'accorder et il se plaça. Le membre gonflé de Tony entra en Gibbs qui ne put retenir un cri mais pas uniquement de douleur. Tandis que les mains de Gibbs se plaquaient contre la paroi ruisselante d'eau, les mains de Tony se placèrent sur les hanches de Jethro et il amorça son mouvement de va et vient. Ensuite, il fit jouer ses hanches de bas en haut, modifia sa position pour frapper la prostate de son amant et changea encore...

Tony se savait au bord de la jouissance pourtant il se retint encore et se retira même de Gibbs. Alors que ce dernier le rappelait à lui, Anthony parsema son dos de baisers brûlants, ensuite, il plaça ses mains sur celles de Jethro et ce fut seulement quand leurs doigts furent entrelacés qu'il revint en Gibbs, qui prononça alors le prénom d'Anthony. Ce dernier prit par son prénom donna un coup de rein pour l'entendre à nouveau et quand Tony sentit un déferlement de plaisir jaillir hors de lui, il cria :

**- Jay !!! **

Et la respiration parfaite de Tony se perdit dans l'oreille de son amant qui sourit encore plus. Et alors dans un murmure, Tony lui susurra :

**- Je t'aime. **

Tony se retira ensuite de son amant, ce dernier se retourna et prit la main de Tony dans la sienne. Ils sortirent de la douche, puis de la salle de bain, laissant leurs empreintes sur le sol.

**- La soirée ne fait que commencer..., **sourit Jay.

**- Semper Fi, **conclut Tony.

The End

Alors cet épilogue ? Et maintenant que ma fanfiction est complète ?

Dites-moi si mes mains se sont bien exprimées ?

Car maintenant cette histoire est Entre "Vos" Mains...


End file.
